Os Bastidores de Saint Seiya
by Lua Prateada
Summary: E se o anime fosse um seriado produzido para televisão? E se seus personagens não fossem desenho animado, mas sim, atores reais? E se, por trás de toda a história de Saint Seiya, que tão bem conhecemos, houvesse uma outra, acontecendo nos bastidores desse programa? [Ikki x Hyoga] FIC FEITA EM PARCERIA COM A MAMBA NEGRA.
1. INTRODUÇÃO

**INTRODUÇÃO**

_Saint Seiya_ foi uma ideia revolucionária. Apresentada para os estúdios Thoei* pelo então desconhecido Misami Karamuda**, o projeto consistia em criar uma série para a TV, na qual os roteiristas colocariam no papel as ideias de seu criador, utilizando para isso personagens inusitados.

O grande diferencial do seriado não estava somente em seu roteiro, que trazia mitologia grega para a atualidade. O que faria desse seriado a grande novidade do momento estava na forma como seus atores seriam escolhidos. Misami não tinha interesse em ver atores consagrados em sua obra. Ele acreditava na pureza dos personagens que possuía em mente e que, inicialmente, eram apenas esboços. Um rosto conhecido do público macularia tal pureza. Por isso, a opção recaíra sobre pessoas comuns. Sua história seria encenada por pessoas que, preferencialmente, nunca tivessem ficado em frente às câmeras.

O próprio roteiro era ainda apenas um esboço. Tudo era ainda inacabado quando o criador da série levou seu projeto para apresentar aos grandes executivos de um importante canal de televisão. Entretanto, fosse pela lábia de Misami Karamuda, fosse pela ideia absurdamente genial, o fato é que os estúdios Thoei resolveram investir nessa série.

Assim surgiu _Saint Seiya_.

Misami selecionou um grupo de roteiristas que o ajudaria a terminar de colocar suas ideias no papel. Porém, para que o roteiro pudesse ter andamento, era preciso selecionar os atores. Karamuda tinha em mente o que queria, mais ou menos, para os personagens dessa história.

Passaram então a buscar aqueles que poderiam dar vida a esses personagens. Quando Misami e o grupo de roteiristas se deparavam com alguém que parecia enquadrar-se no que buscavam, faziam o convite para a pessoa integrar o programa e, se ela aceitasse, os roteiristas e o criador de série faziam uma exaustiva entrevista com o escolhido. Isso porque as características dessa pessoa seriam acrescentadas ao personagem que, só então, começava a ganhar vida.

Uma vez que o elenco estivesse escolhido, o roteiro podia começar a ganhar corpo. A partir de personagens agora devidamente construídos – e que, por sinal, terminaram ganhando o mesmo nome dos atores que os viviam, demonstrando a forte ligação existente entre o personagem e seu intérprete, misturando ficção e realidade – a história passou a ser propriamente escrita e, quando as gravações finalmente tiveram início, ela não estava finalizada. Os capítulos eram escritos à medida que iam sendo colocados no ar. Obviamente, havia uma razoável diferença temporal entre o capítulo que era exibido e o capítulo que estava sendo escrito. Mas o fato de o enredo ser escrito concomitantemente à sua exibição ajudava os roteiristas a criarem, muitas vezes, com base no gosto do público.

A série, tão logo passou a ser exibida, transformou-se rápido em gigantesco sucesso. Durou duas temporadas e alcançou o seu ápice com a saga das 12 casas, tornando-se verdadeira febre mundial.

Mas então, _Saint Seiya_ foi cancelada.

O motivo, em grande parte, foi a dificuldade em conseguir combinar a agenda dos principais atores para a gravação de _Saint Seiya_. Os horários dos atores não batiam mais. Com o crescimento do programa, todos foram recebendo convites para gravarem filmes, fazerem outros shows...

Aqueles que desejaram, puderam tentar alavancar suas carreiras de atores.

Houve quem conseguisse, a maioria não.

Assim, havendo da parte dos estúdios Thoei uma grande vontade de reaver o sucesso de _Saint Seiya_, aproveitando-se do fato de que muitos atores que participaram da série adorariam regressar a ela e considerando que os fãs estavam incrivelmente saudosos, não suportando mais as reprises que passavam na TV... o retorno pôde ser concretizado.

Foram três anos de intervalo, mas o seriado seria retomado. E essa segunda parte vinha cheia de novidades.

Era a saga de Asgard.

Haveria muitas mudanças, mas era essencial que os atores principais voltassem à cena. E, não sem alguma dificuldade, conseguiram que os cinco atores que antes viveram os cavaleiros de Athena regressassem à série que os tinha lançado ao sucesso.

São eles:

– Seiya Ogawara.

– Shiryu Suiyama.

– Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

– Shun Yamada.

– Ikki Amamiya.

**Continua...**

* * *

* Sabemos perfeitamente que é Toei, na nossa realidade. Mas optamos por modificar para Thoei porque isso aqui é uma realidade alternativa.

** Da mesma forma, não poderíamos usar o nome do verdadeiro criador de CDZ, Masami Kurumada. Então, criamos nosso próprio personagem: Misami Karamuda. Qualquer semelhança não terá sido mera coincidência.

DISCLAIMER: SAINT SEIYA NÃO NOS PERTENCE.

* * *

**N/A:** (Lua Prateada) Pessoas, eu tive uma ideia meio louca e a Mamba me apoiou. O resultado é essa nova fic que começamos a escrever e que vocês podem começar a acompanhar. Não podemos prometer muita coisa, é um projeto meio ambicioso, mas interessante. A gente se lançou esse desafio, vamos ver se conseguimos levá-lo adiante.É claro que, nesse primeiro capítulo, por ser uma introdução, há muita coisa que não foi explicada. Não se preocupem, temos tudo sob controle. Mas simplesmente não quisemos revelar tudo ainda. Vai ser aos poucos; gostamos de fazer assim. Entretanto, vamos deixar claro desde já. Sabemos, perfeitamente, que tem muita coisa a ser explicada. E acreditem-nos quando dizemos que iremos explicar, mas não agora. No próximo capítulo, falamos um pouco mais, mas ainda haverá muita coisa que deverá ficar em aberto. Vai ser assim até o fim, beleza?Querem saber a história de cada um dos atores que deram origem aos nossos queridos personagens de CDZ? Acompanhem; aos poucos vamos mostrando como tudo começou, como eles foram descobertos, como acabaram indo parar em Saint Seiya. Querem saber por que Shun não tem o mesmo sobrenome do Ikki nessa realidade alternativa? Bom, vamos revelar isso lá na frente também, mas creio que já seja meio evidente perceber que, na dita "vida real", Ikki e Shun não são irmãos. Isso ficou apenas no programa do qual eles participam. Querem saber onde está a Saori? Vamos chegar lá também...Ah, uma coisa importante. Talvez algumas pessoas achem que os personagens estejam um pouco OOC aqui. Entendam que isso é possível porque, na nossa fic, eles não são eles, são atores representando os cavaleiros. É claro que, dentro do modo como moldamos essa história, atores e personagens se assemelham. Porém, compreendam: eles se assemelham; isso não quer dizer que vão ser exatamente , são muitos planos, muitas tentar colocar tudo em prática. Prometemos que faremos da melhor maneira que pudermos. Por isso, não saiam atirando críticas aleatórias. Se não curtiram a ideia, nem passem para o capítulo seguinte. Tanto a Mamba quanto eu escrevemos juntas para nos divertirmos, e só. Não temos pretensão de sermos as maiores entendidas de CDZ. Como eu disse, essa ideia meio louca me apareceu e achamos que seria divertido dar vazão a ela. Esperamos ser bem ! E boa leitura! Lua Prateada.


	2. O RETORNO DOS ASTROS

**O RETORNO DOS ASTROS**

O céu estava cinzento naquela quarta feira. Completamente coberto por nuvens que indicavam uma chuva iminente, o sol ainda não havia dado o ar de sua graça naquela fria manhã. Isso seria, para muitos, um ótimo pretexto para perder um pouco mais de tempo na cama, curtindo o calorzinho proveniente das cobertas e uma boa bebida quente; mas esse não era o caso das pessoas paradas ante os portões do estúdio Thoei. Elas estavam ali por uma razão especial e, justamente por isso, ignoravam o frio, o tempo feio, a fome e qualquer outro empecilho que as impedissem de ver seus ídolos de volta ao trabalho, depois de três anos de infindáveis reprises.

Quando a limusine da última e atrasadíssima estrela apareceu, cruzando com cuidado o perímetro formado pelos seguranças do estúdio, a multidão foi ao delírio. Alexei Hyoga Yukida, o ilustre ator e uma das maiores dúvidas quanto ao retorno do show não pareceu se assustar diante do assédio, provavelmente acostumado a ver gente chorando, enlouquecendo e gritando ao tê-lo tão próximo. O loiro de cabelos compridos não estava tão bem humorado quanto gostaria, mas um cutucão de seu sisudo agente bastou para que ele baixasse um pouco a janela do veículo e começasse a distribuir autógrafos, sem retirar os óculos escuros e com um sorriso levemente forçado em seu rosto; não por antipatia, coisa que passava longe de sua personalidade, mas por cansaço.

Hyoga demorou exatos dez minutos para conseguir entrar no pequeno complexo Thoei; teria gastado muito mais tempo, não fosse pelos seguranças que afastaram as pessoas mais histéricas de perto do carro. Quando chegou ao estúdio A, produtores, maquiadores, cabeleireiros, figurinistas e todo o pessoal do staff saltaram em sua frente, falando rápido e ao mesmo tempo, deixando o loiro bastante atordoado, tanto que não conseguiu cumprimentar o restante dos atores que, a essa altura, já deviam pensar coisas pavorosas dele e seu estrelismo involuntário.

– Ah, não! Isso é uma espinha?! Não te ensinei a cuidar direito dessa pele, garoto? – Mary, a maquiadora favorita de Hyoga se manifestou enquanto retirava os óculos dele e passava algo para preparar sua pele para a infinidade de produtos que aplicaria a seguir.

– Eu…

O loiro ia responder, mas, ao longe, ouviu o diretor discutindo com seu agente, reclamando do atraso de quase uma hora.

– O voo…

Falou um pouco mais alto, tentando se fazer ouvir pelo diretor, mas foi novamente cortado.

– Hyoga! Você emagreceu?! Merda! A armadura não vai ficar boa… – um dos assistentes de figurino comentou. – Luigi, chama alguém pra ajustar a armadura nele! – gritou o rapaz, enquanto apalpava o corpo de Hyoga como quem mexe num manequim de loja.

E foi assim que, sem conseguir proferir qualquer palavra, o ator loiro foi arrastado às pressas até seu camarim, incapaz de lutar contra aquele bando escandaloso que não permitiu que ele sequer cumprimentasse seus colegas de trabalho, embora tenha lançado um olhar amigável para todos eles e, de relance, visto alguns nem tão amistosos assim, como o de Ikki Amamiya, que parecia estar aguardando há um bom tempo.

De fato, Ikki já estava por lá há um bom tempo. Possivelmente, de todos os outros atores, era o que tinha chegado primeiro. Mas não o fizera por querer ser o primeiro a recepcionarem, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Na verdade, o moreno tinha feito questão de chegar bem cedo para justamente evitar a aglomeração que, sabia ele, iria se formar à medida que os outros fossem chegando. Assim, veio em seu próprio carro e chegou aos estúdios na véspera do dia em que os eventos que marcavam o retorno da série se dariam. Dessa maneira, teve tempo para se habituar ao ambiente mais uma vez, no seu ritmo, sem ser obrigado a correr de um lado para o outro, como via acontecer agora com Hyoga.

Por ter sido o primeiro a chegar, era o que já estava pronto há mais tempo. Os outros terminavam de se preparar, de modo que pôde manter-se observando, sem ser incomodado. Ou, melhor dizendo, sendo o menos incomodado do grupo, já que, de quando em quando, alguém vinha lhe perguntar se já tinha recebido todas as informações sobre como proceder na entrevista, ou se não precisava retocar a maquiagem, ou se poderia experimentar a armadura mais uma vez. Mas, a todos esses inconvenientes, dirigia um olhar sério de quem não está a fim de responder e era deixado em paz. Por esse motivo, acabavam tendo de falar com seu agente, que apesar de se ver sobrecarregado pelo fato de Ikki não querer ajudá-lo com essas coisas, aceitava o mau-humor típico do rapaz, já que o acordo entre eles previa essas situações. E o moreno agia exatamente como tinha alegado que faria, antes de assinar o contrato para regressar à série. Então o pobre agente não podia reclamar.

Assim, vendo-se livre do assédio das pessoas que corriam de um lado para o outro, aproveitou para seguir até o camarim do loiro que estava com a porta escancarada, já que por estar atrasado, entrava e saía gente dali a toda hora. Entrou sem dar grandes satisfações a ninguém, escorou-se na parede, cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar zombeteiro para o loiro, que estava sentado e tendo seus cabelos penteados por três pessoas ao mesmo tempo:

- Já estavam achando que você não apareceria, Yukida.

Hyoga não gostou de ser observado naquela situação. Ou melhor, ele não gostou de ser observado por Ikki, enquanto estava numa situação constrangedora, de certa forma. O loiro sabia que seu colega havia passado pelo mesmo processo, mas havia algo no olhar e naquele sorriso sarcástico que fazia com que se sentisse mal, ou até mesmo um pouco inferior ao outro. Irritado com a postura zombeteira adotada pelo Amamiya, e também, porque não, com os puxões consideráveis que eram dados em seu cabelo, o loiro retrucou:

- Com a quantia que me pagaram pra estar aqui, só não apareceria se eu fosse louco.

Não, ele não era esnobe. Entretanto, sem qualquer armas ou argumentos para se defender do embaraçoso atraso, resolveu esfregar na cara do outro que era de extrema importância para aquela série, tanto quanto ele. Claro que teria sido mais fácil se desculpar e explicar a razão de sua demora, mas duvidava que Ikki pararia de provocá-lo se o fizesse.

– Quanta humildade. - devolveu o moreno, no mesmo instante - Eu imaginava que você fosse estar convencido, mas não tanto. - a expressão tinha ficado um pouco séria, mas a voz logo retornou ao tom sarcástico - Eu não sei como você aceitou voltar com apenas um aumento considerável do seu cachê. Por que não exigiu que mudassem o nome da série também? Não me surpreenderia se, dentre as suas exigências, estivesse também ter o seu nome como título do programa. - finalizou sem tirar os olhos do espelho, de forma que seu olhar encontrava diretamente os olhos de Hyoga.

Nesse momento, o diretor enfiou a cabeça no camarim, parecendo nervoso:

– Ainda não terminaram? Mas que coisa! A imprensa está ficando impaciente!

O diretor saiu esbravejando algo sobre não ter que aturar crises de estrelas, enquanto caminhava para o local em que a imprensa aguardava pelos atores que dariam vida, mais uma vez, aos cinco cavaleiros de Athena. Por sinal, já estava muito estressado, porque Saori tinha avisado, de última hora, que não poderia comparecer a essa coletiva. O diretor ficou irado, mas não podia brigar com a jovem atriz que, por ser quem era, podia se dar ao luxo de fazer essas coisas sem ser repreendida.

Impulsionados pelo diretor, os funcionários agilizaram ainda mais suas tarefas, ou seja, Hyoga teve os cabelos puxados com ainda mais força, a maquiagem feita às pressas e sem a menor delicadeza, entre outras coisas... Tudo sendo divertidamente observado por Ikki, que parecia apreciar cada detalhe de seu sofrimento. O loiro estava pensando no que dizer para acabar com aquela zombaria, quando uma jovem adentrou o camarim.

– Olá, eu sou a Flair. - disse ela, estendendo a mão para Hyoga.

Era bom poder associar um rosto ao nome que tanto viu nas cenas do roteiro que previamente lhe enviaram, para que já fosse se preparando para as primeiras gravações. Buscando ser simpático, Hyoga sorriu abertamente, enquanto apertava a mão da moça.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Flair. Seja bem vinda! - disse ele, olhando para Ikki em seguida. - Vocês já se conhecem? - perguntou para o moreno.

– Já nos conhecemos, sim. - o moreno não mudou de posição desde que a moça tinha entrado - Todo mundo aqui já trocou cumprimentos, porque todo mundo chegou dentro do horário. - aproveitou para alfinetar uma vez mais - Mas era com você que ela precisava conversar mais, já que vão ter muitas cenas juntos. - abriu um sorriso de galhofa - Parece que finalmente o seu personagem vai ter uma garota com quem interagir. Convenhamos que a reputação do Cavaleiro de Cisne sempre foi controversa nesse quesito, especialmente depois daquela cena na Casa de Libra com o Shun... - sorriu de canto.

Flair, parecendo sentir o clima pesado, sorriu de volta para o loiro, acenou brevemente com a cabeça para Ikki, e retirou-se do quarto.

– O meu voo atrasou, Ikki. - foi tudo o que Hyoga disse. Apesar de manter sua expressão serena, ficou claro que o comentário sobre a sexualidade de seu personagem não foi bem recebido.

– Claro. - Ikki limitou-se em responder. Então finalmente se desencostou da parede e caminhou em direção à porta - Espero que o atraso do seu voo não sirva mais de desculpa para outras coisas. Todo mundo já está pronto para as sessões de fotos e entrevistas. - deixou claro que se referia ao estrelismo que, para ele, era o verdadeiro motivo de tudo isso. A desculpa do voo lhe soava esfarrapada – O problema é que, sem a estrela do programa, não podemos fazer nada. Por isso, se não for pedir muito, faça direito a sua parte para os outros poderem também fazer a deles.

Hyoga tinha certeza de que, dentre todos naquele estúdio inteiro, Ikki seria o único a dizer tais coisas em sua frente. - É ótimo ver que as coisas não mudaram, Amamiya. Você continua tão delicado quanto antes... - o loiro usou de todo o seu sarcasmo para retrucar, já que era a única forma de disfarçar o quanto as palavras vis de Ikki o entristeceram. Hyoga nunca gostou de ser taxado como estrela, simplesmente aproveitou a maré de sorte que surgiu em sua vida. O loiro sempre procurava se manter longe de atitudes problemáticas ou ataques de estrelismo, mas nem sempre seus esforços tinham o efeito desejado. Por muitas vezes, como agora, ele era julgado injustamente por situações que fugiam ao seu controle, como um simples atraso de um voo.

- As coisas mudaram, Yukida. Afinal, você conseguiu tudo que sempre quis, não é mesmo? - mesmo sem se esforçar, o tom ácido transparecia e, talvez, mal direcionado. Era possível que suas próprias frustrações estivessem vindo à tona, e estivesse usando Hyoga para descarregar certos sentimentos indesejados.

- Vocês ainda vão demorar muito? - Shun apareceu de repente, colocando a cabeça dentro do aposento, e lançou um olhar amigável para o loiro - Oi, Hyoga! Nem tive tempo de cumprimentar você. - adentrou o camarim e se aproximou do outro, com um sorriso no rosto - Eu percebi que você chegou quando o corre-corre aumentou. Estava todo mundo a postos te esperando. - Nesse momento, Ikki bufou, de forma reprovadora, e Shun olhou de esguelha para o moreno - Tem gente que já estressou. O Seiya, por exemplo, está quase tendo um ataque de ansiedade. Ele fica repetindo no nosso ouvido que quanto mais demora para essa coletiva começar, mais ele fica nervoso. - Shun deu uma leve risadinha - Ele diz que a pressão de ser o protagonista da série está deixando ele uma pilha de nervos...

- E eu tenho que aturar esses ataques de estrelinhas. É demais para a minha cabeça. acrescentou Ikki.

- Eu sinto muito por deixá-los esperando, Shun. Mas não tive culpa. - Hyoga repetiu pela enésima vez, fazendo questão de aumentar o tom de voz e olhar diretamente para Ikki, enquanto proferia a última frase.

- Pronto, doçura! Acabamos! - a maquiadora alertou o loiro de que ele já estava pronto para a coletiva de imprensa.

Hyoga sorriu para a equipe que o arrumou com tanto empenho e adiantou-se para a porta do camarim. - Vamos? - disse ele, dirigindo-se para Shun e Ikki.

- Vamos! Já deixaram a imprensa entrar e estão todos numa área separada, acomodados e esperando pela gente. - Shun colocou-se entre Ikki e Hyoga, como se fossem bons e velhos amigos, enquanto caminhavam para fora do camarim, em direção à área da coletiva - Estou com pena do Shiryu; deixei o coitado ouvindo o Seiya, porque eu já não estava mais aguentando a crise de nervos dele. - falou rindo divertido - Vocês estão ansiosos também? É um grande retorno. - colocou os braços por sobre os ombros dos outros dois - A mídia não tem falado de outra coisa; todos só querem saber do nosso regresso.

- Eu estou pouco ligando para o que estão falando. Só quero passar logo dessa parte para começarmos a gravar. - resmungou o moreno.

- Pelo visto, o Ikki está animado. - Shun brincou, filtrando de forma positiva o que o Ikki dizia, como usualmente estava acostumado a fazer - E você, Hyoga? Animado? Se bem que, para você, fazer parte de um grande projeto da TV nem deve soar como novidade, não é? - indagou sem usar de qualquer ironia.

- Bom, confesso que eu não tive interesse em voltar de imediato, mas acabei convencido... - Hyoga riu. - A verdade é que senti falta disso aqui, tenho um carinho especial pela série e por todos vocês. Afinal, foi aqui que tudo começou, não é?

- É, foi aqui... - Shun soltou um suspiro saudosista, olhando ao redor. Viu então que acenavam para que os três se apressassem; Seiya e Shiryu já estavam em posição e era o momento de os cinco entrarem na sala preparada para a coletiva.

- Até que enfim! Por que demoraram tanto? - Seiya perguntou, um tanto afobado, assim que os outros se juntaram a eles - Eu e o Shiryu já estávamos ficando nervosos aqui!

Shiryu apenas fez uma expressão de negativa, com um riso discreto, cumprimentando os recém-chegados com um aceno de cabeça.

Finalmente, anunciaram para a imprensa que os atores da consagrada série entrariam em cena para responder às perguntas. Com isso, foi dado a eles um sinal, de modo a indicar que entrassem em fila indiana, sendo Seiya o primeiro, Shiryu o segundo, Hyoga em terceiro - para o qual as palmas foram audivelmente mais animadas - Shun em quarto e, por último, Ikki. Sentaram-se todos em suas cadeiras, ao longo de uma comprida mesa, ficando de frente para uma série de jornalistas que se aglomeravam no local.

Hyoga sempre se sentia desconfortável em coletivas. Sentia-se acuado com tanta gente portando câmeras e microfones, sem contar os flashes que embaçavam sua visão e as pessoas com bloquinhos de papel e caneta que lhe davam verdadeiros arrepios. Não via grande dificuldade em controlar cada palavra que dizia, mas ainda assim alguns jornalistas conseguiam distorcer completamente suas falas. O loiro acomodou-se melhor na cadeira e tomou um gole da garrafinha de água em sua frente, abriu um sorriso comedido e preparou-se para as perguntas.

A primeira a perguntar foi uma moça risonha, baixinha e simpática, que o loiro reconheceu de outras entrevistas.

– Hyoga, havia muita expectativa para o seu retorno, não é verdade? Como é estar de volta à série que te lançou ao estrelato? Mudou muita coisa nesses três anos que se passaram?

Receber a primeira pergunta foi um pouco constrangedor, mas já era de se esperar que as coisas fossem assim. Disfarçando seu embaraço, Hyoga pensou um pouco e pôs-se a responder: - Bom, eu diria que houve uma expectativa pelo retorno da série. Não de um ou outro personagem em especial, mas de todos aqueles que trabalharam arduamente para fazer de _Saint Seiya_ o que ela é hoje. Se, por acaso, eu não retornasse, eu faria a mesma falta que qualquer outro personagem, pois temos a mesma importância, entende? Talvez não no desenrolar da história, mas no grupo, na equipe, na força de trabalho que faz tudo isso funcionar, somos todos igualmente importantes... Eu estou amando esse retorno de _Saint Seiya_, pois é uma série pela qual tenho imenso carinho. É uma oportunidade incrível voltar a trabalhar com essa equipe maravilhosa e com essa história encantadora. - ele fez uma pausa, tomando outro gole d'água. - E o que mudou... Bem, acho que a minha forma de ver o mundo artístico... Talvez tenha passado o momento de deslumbramento, já que estou ainda mais focado no profissionalismo e no trabalho duro que essa indústria exige. - Hyoga olhou para cada um de seus companheiros e sorriu. - Senti falta de vocês, rapazes!

– Obrigado, Hyoga. - Seiya sorriu para o loiro e começou a falar, puxando um pouco mais da atenção para si - De fato, somos uma equipe e a série não faz, de forma alguma, alusão mais especial a esse ou àquele personagem. Tudo bem que o nome da série é _Saint Seiya_, trazendo meu nome, que, por sinal, é do meu personagem também, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Além disso, eu gostaria de ressaltar que estou muito feliz com...

Nesse momento, um barulho que se assemelhava a um suspiro pesado fez-se ressoar pela área de entrevistas e todos imediatamente olharam para Ikki, uma vez que o som havia partido de seu microfone. O moreno havia se esquecido momentaneamente de que existia um microfone bastante próximo de sua boca e que qualquer som, mínimo que fosse, seria audível para todos no local. Entretanto, em sua expressão, não se pôde perceber qualquer constrangimento. Ikki apenas encarou os fotógrafos e jornalistas que pareciam esperar por uma explicação, e então Shun, a seu lado, pigarreou sugestivamente, como se lhe lembrasse do que o diretor dissera a respeito do comportamento em frente à imprensa. Desse modo, Ikki bufou, uma vez mais, demonstrando não se preocupar em esconder sua má vontade com tudo aquilo, e disse: - É um prazer estar de volta. - no tom mais vazio que se pode imaginar. Então se recostou à cadeira, afastando-se do microfone, como se já tivesse feito a sua parte.

Um jornalista, aproveitando a deixa, colocou sua pergunta direcionada para Ikki:

– Sabemos que, dos cinco atores essenciais para que o programa pudesse retornar, dois foram verdadeiras incógnitas e até o último minuto não se tinha certeza de sua participação na série. Um deles, Hyoga, era uma dúvida em virtude da sua carreira de sucesso e dentro da qual já não se sabia se seria realmente interessante participar outra vez desse show. O outro era você, Ikki. Soube-se do quanto foi difícil trazerem-no de volta a _Saint Seiya_ e há rumores que dizem ter sido uma jogada de marketing, para que assim seu nome pudesse ser tão comentado quanto o do astro Hyoga. Isso é verdade?

Ikki, que estava recostado à sua cadeira, de forma displicente, e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, arqueou uma sobrancelha com essa pergunta. Inclinou-se então sobre a mesa e, fazendo questão de trazer o microfone para ainda mais perto de sua boca, pronunciou, em um tom ríspido, sem necessidade de gritar para soar ameaçador: - Dessa sua pergunta idiota só tem um negócio que você precisa saber. A única coisa em comum que eu e Hyoga temos é o fato de trabalharmos em uma mesma série. Meus motivos e os dele não poderiam ser mais diferentes. - finalizou, categórico.

Todos ficaram extremamente surpresos com a declaração de Ikki; flashes pipocaram de todos os cantos, tentando flagrar olhares raivosos de um integrante para o outro. Hyoga não podia estar mais revoltado; depois de semanas tentando abafar o boato de que havia uma intensa guerra de egos no elenco por sua causa, Ikki simplesmente jogou todo o seu esforço no lixo. Olhou para o moreno com uma expressão claramente reprovadora, mas logo desviou seu olhar novamente para a multidão, quando ouviu a pergunta: - Hyoga, boatos dizem que o valor de seu cachê é quatro vezes maior que o dos outros. Essa foi sua maior motivação para o retorno?

– Viemos para falar do show, não discutir valores de contratos. Minha motivação foi pessoal, não financeira. - limitou-se a dizer, sem disfarçar seu desgosto dessa vez.

– Hyoga, aqui! - chamou um homem calvo com um bloquinho de papel e caneta nas mãos. - Como é a convivência entre o elenco? O fato de ter sido mais bem sucedido em sua carreira não provoca algum desconforto entre os outros?

– Nos damos muito bem, na medida do possível. É claro que alguns de nós não faz tanta questão assim de ser algo além de uma espécie de 'homem das cavernas', mas posso dizer que sempre tive amigos aqui, dos quais senti saudade e estou adorando reencontrar... - o loiro respondeu sem se importar se as pessoas compreenderiam sua provocação para Ikki.

Shiryu e Shun se entreolharam e decidiram que seria importante colocar panos quentes na situação. Com um olhar, Shun pareceu dizer ao chinês que falasse qualquer coisa, mas antes que o rapaz de longos cabelos negros se manifestasse, o mesmo jornalista, que antes fizera a pergunta a Ikki, resolveu atiçar ainda mais aquela discussão, descobrindo ali manchetes excelentes para os tabloides. O jornalista ajeitou os óculos e direcionou-se a Hyoga: - Por 'homem das cavernas', está claramente se referindo a Ikki, não é mesmo? - não deu tempo de o loiro responder - Desde a primeira parte da série, Ikki nunca foi muito dado a demonstrar simpatia com quem buscasse entrevistá-lo, sendo uma figura tão hostil quanto seu personagem. É possível então afirmar que o comportamento dele, nos bastidores, é tão rude com seus colegas quanto parece ser conosco? - inquiriu, de modo a direcionar bem a resposta de Hyoga, que não teria como usar de evasivas para suavizar essas questões. Os flashes das câmeras voltaram-se para Hyoga, assim como a atenção de toda a imprensa.

– Bem... Ikki é profissional. Não se atrasa, tem sempre os textos muito bem decorados, se dedica às cenas. Quando estamos gravando, ele desempenha seu trabalho com muita competência, responsabilidade e talento. O que ele faz antes ou depois disso não é assunto meu; não tenho direito a dar palpites. - Hyoga tentou sair daquela situação da melhor forma que pôde, mas tinha certeza de que aquele jornalista não anotara nem um terço de suas palavras.

O jornalista voltou seu olhar rapidamente para Ikki, que sorria de canto, erguendo sua garrafinha de água para o alto, num gesto que parecia brindar e dizer que Hyoga estava certo, que ele concordava com aquelas palavras. Seiya então aproximou-se do microfone e pronunciou, parecendo enfadado: - Alguém aqui tem interesse em saber como vai ser a série, tem curiosidades sobre as diferenças entre a primeira parte e essa que vamos começar a gravar...?

Uma jornalista, bastante jovem, ergueu a mão animada. Seiya abriu um largo sorriso e apontou para ela, dando-lhe a vez de perguntar: - Seiya, houve tantos rumores sobre o que se passou após as gravações da primeira parte... Dizem que vocês cinco, mesmo sendo os principais, tiveram de compartilhar seu brilho com os atores que incorporaram os cavaleiros de ouro. Por causa disso, falou-se muito sobre atritos, sobre egos, sobre amizade, sobre romance, sobre inúmeras coisas e por isso, gostaríamos de perguntar. É verdade que a relação de amizade de alguns de vocês enveredou para algo mais? Por exemplo, surgiram inúmeros boatos que ligavam Hyoga a Camus...

– Nós estamos aqui para falar do nosso trabalho, não de nossa vida pessoal. - Hyoga cortou a mocinha, respondendo no lugar de Seiya. Sabia que soara um tanto ríspido, mas aquele assunto não era nem um pouco agradável.

A jornalista, parecendo não satisfeita com a resposta, prendeu os cabelos lisos e pretos atrás da orelha e prosseguiu: - Parece que o senhor continua mantendo uma posição que denota certa homofobia, não é mesmo? Desde a primeira parte, aquela controversa cena com Shun na casa de Libra fez com que perdesse a paciência em uma entrevista na qual se insinuava que você tinha um caso com Shun. Depois de arrefecidas essas questões, tornou-se comum ver você e Camus indo juntos a diversos lugares, inclusive na última cerimônia do Oscar, na qual você preferiu levar Camus em vez de uma companhia feminina. - a jornalista falava apressada, parecendo ansiosa, lendo informações em seu bloquinho à medida que formulava a pergunta - É por isso que agora, nessa segunda parte da série, parece haver uma figura feminina com a qual Hyoga de Cisne poderá ter um romance sugerido? E é por isso que você e Ikki sempre tiveram conflitos pessoais? Afinal, ao contrário de você, Ikki nunca desmentiu o suposto romance que ele tinha ou tem com o ator que viveu Shaka de Virgem... - finalizou a mocinha, respirando fundo para retomar o fôlego, enquanto esperava atenta a resposta de Hyoga.

– Eu não sou homofóbico! - Hyoga esbravejou. - Não tenho nada contra homossexuais, quero deixar isso bem claro. Mas não vejo porque é tão importante abrir minha vida pessoal para todos vocês. As pessoas com quem me relaciono não deveria ser a pauta dessa coletiva; vim aqui para falar do meu trabalho, nada mais. Por favor, gente, hoje é um dia maravilhoso. Os fãs não querem saber dessas coisas, querem falar de _Saint Seiya_, que é o que realmente importa aqui. - disse ele, por fim, recuperando o controle de seus nervos.

– Mas o senhor poderia esclarecer sua relação com Camus? - a mocinha insistiu, com a voz um pouco tímida.

Hyoga a olhou incrédulo. Por mais que estivesse atolado nesse mundo das celebridades há algum tempo, jamais se acostumaria a isso. - Somos grandes amigos. Próxima pergunta? - o russo olhou para todos no salão, torcendo para que alguém sensato pedisse a palavra.

Um jornalista, que devia ter por volta de quarenta anos, ergueu a mão tranquilamente, ao contrário dos outros que, um tanto afobados, tentavam ganhar a atenção de Hyoga. Talvez por isso mesmo, o loiro escolheu-o com os olhos:

– Hyoga, você tem namorada? - a pergunta foi sucinta, mas certeira, e todos os outros jornalistas pareceram aprovar a indagação. O loiro, provavelmente, esperava algo diferente desse homem que não parecia tão em busca de sensacionalismo, mas percebeu que se enganou. Possivelmente, a coletiva só seguiria um caminho menos pessoal, ou menos focado em si, se começasse a responder de forma menos evasiva.

O loiro bebeu um pouco de água, antes de responder: - Não. Eu estou sozinho no momento. Nos últimos meses, eu estive totalmente focado no meu trabalho, não tive tempo para relacionamentos.

– Com licença, mas... - Shiryu tomou a palavra, atraindo imeditamente a atenção para si - Pensei que essa coletiva fosse para falarmos sobre as novidades da série, como, por exemplo, o fato de as armaduras dos cavaleiros terem mudado bastante. Além de a história agora ser alimentada pela mitologia nórdica... - o chinês falou, pausadamente, com a voz tranquila e serena, apesar de saber que os produtores certamente o estavam maldizendo agora. Contudo, sabia que tinha feito o certo. Se algo não fosse feito agora, toda a coletiva seria desvirtuada. Se queriam que a atenção recaísse sobre o show, então era necessário revelar alguma coisa que chamasse a atenção. Para isso, nada melhor que os dois grandes segredos que a segunda parte traria: armaduras bem diferenciadas e uma história mais ligada à outra mitologia, que não a grega. Isso, certamente, surpreendeu e chamou a atenção, porque imediatamente os jornalistas explodiram em mil perguntas de uma única vez, sendo possível notar que, agora sim, estavam relacionadas ao programa.

– Programas consagrados como _Saint Seiya_ costumam ter seguidores bem fanáticos. Vocês não têm medo de que mudanças drásticas desvirtuem a série e desagradem aos fãs? - uma ruiva de óculos lançou a pergunta, sem direcioná-la a ninguém especificamente.

Hyoga e Seiya começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. O loiro riu da coincidência e fez uma mesura, cedendo ao amigo a oportunidade de responder.

– Não achamos que vá desagradar. A essência da série está na relação que existe entre os personagens. Nós cinco permanecemos na série, que é o que o público mais espera. A mudança dos outros personagens vem muito bem a calhar, porque dá uma renovada necessária para a série não cair na repetição. Ou seja, mantivemos o essencial, mudamos o resto. Mas é preciso que confiem em nossa equipe, que é muito capacitada. Todas as mudanças que vocês verão serviram apenas para tornar essa série um sucesso ainda maior. E, enquanto novas tramas vão se desenrolando, as pessoas continuarão a ver os cinco cavaleiros de bronze exatamente como eram, porque foi daquele jeito que cativaram o público. Quero dizer, estão mais amadurecidos, mas a essência permanece. - Seiya sorriu satisfeito por responder, enfim, a alguma pergunta.

- Seiya, dos cinco, você era o único que já era ator antes de ingressar no programa. Quase que totalmente desconhecido, mas já havia atuado, fazendo pontas aqui e ali. Na primeira parte, houve algumas dificuldades em contracenar com seus colegas, uma vez que nenhum deles antes tinha participado de algum filme ou série de TV? E agora que todos estão no mesmo nível, pois já se podem considerar atores de verdade, ficou mais fácil?

- Bem, realmente, o único que possuía experiência no ramo era eu. Mas a primeira parte foi bastante tranquila, pois sempre que meus colegas tinham alguma dúvida, eu os ajudava. - Seiya respondia com um imenso sorriso - Fora eu mesmo, acho que o único que sabia de algo do mundo cinematográfico era o Shiryu, porque já tinha trabalhado com atores antes...

- É verdade, Shiryu. - uma jornalista de longos cabelos loiros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, apertou os olhos verdes e apontou para o chinês o lápis que usava para anotar as coisas em seu bloquinho - Você, antes de ser descoberto como um ator em potencial, trabalhava como professor de artes marciais. Segundo sabemos, seu talento e paciência logo fizeram com que fosse recrutado para treinar atores para filmes de artes marciais em geral. Tanto que, inicialmente, você tinha sido contratado apenas como professor para os atores, mas aí descobriram seu talento e o resto é história. A partir daí, seu trabalho como ator pareceu ocupá-lo inteiramente, abandonando suas aulas. Contudo, com o término das gravações, você resolveu abrir sua própria academia de artes marciais e vinha trabalhando com isso, que sempre pareceu ser a sua paixão, desde o início. Mas e agora? Voltando a gravar, o que passa a acontecer com sua academia, os outros professores que lá trabalham, seus alunos...?

- Eu continuarei cuidando dos assuntos administrativos, mas minha ausência como professor será suprida por profissionais de extrema competência. No mais, tudo prossegue normalmente na academia. E como continuo sendo o coreógrafo das lutas, não sinto um baque tão forte por abandonar as aulas, o que é ótimo. Essa série reúne duas paixões minhas: lutar e atuar; é por isso que amo fazer parte desse show e não me canso de dizer isso.

A jornalista que havia indagado o chinês voltou a erguer a mão e Seiya permitiu que ela falasse outra vez. - Essa pergunta vale para todos. Bom, todos vocês sempre procuraram separar a vida profissional da vida pessoal. Claro que alguns de vocês são melhores em preservar sua intimidade, mas a grande questão é: Uma das razões para o sucesso de _Saint Seiya_, além da mistura de mitologias, astrologia e tantas outras coisas, é essa mistura de ficção e realidade com relação aos personagens. O fato de todos os personagens receberem o nome e algumas características de seus intérpretes não dá uma abertura maior para especulações sobre a vida privada de cada um? E outra coisa: quais de vocês lidam melhor com a mídia em geral?

- Bom, realmente, o grande diferencial dessa série foi a ideia criativa do seu idealizador, o Misami Karamuda. – Shun puxou a resposta para si – Como todos sabemos, ele tinha, desde o começo, uma história envolvendo mitologia grega, astrologia, entre outras coisas, na cabeça. E isso foi crucial para todo esse sucesso. Entretanto, o que Misami pensou de realmente original foi no modo como proceder; na forma como ele decidiu colocar essa história para acontecer. A ideia dele, de escolher pessoas comuns e pouco conhecidas para formarem o elenco, foi genial. E criar personagens que eram fruto da mistura de características que ele imaginava como necessárias para o personagem, ao mesmo tempo em que ele acrescentava características próprias das pessoas escolhidas para atuarem, foi mesmo um toque de gênio. A história realmente ganhou esse lado mais real e, por sinal, foi só por isso que aceitei trabalhar nesse projeto. Como sempre digo, sou modelo; não sei atuar. Minha sorte é que Misami me tranquilizou quando disse que bastaria que eu fosse eu mesmo durante as gravações e que inclusive o meu personagem, além de levar meu nome, era como eu, agia como eu. A própria história, que nem estava pronta quando os atores foram sendo escalados, apenas ganhava forma à medida que os personagens ganhavam rosto e vida, o que só poderia ocorrer depois de escolhido o elenco. Então, posso dizer duas coisas: primeiro, que eu tenho muita sorte em viver um personagem cuja história foi escrita, em grande parte, para se adequar a mim, de modo que eu não atuo, apenas ajo de acordo com minha própria personalidade. E, segundo, que sendo assim, eu acabo misturando mesmo as coisas. Eu realmente falo e trato meus colegas em cena da forma como o faço longe das câmeras. Não sei fazer diferente; até porque a situação não ajuda muito a ver diferente disso. Resumindo para lhe responder, senhorita: Se há especulações feitas a partir do que se vê ocorrendo entre nós em cena, bem... eu acredito que haja toda uma base concreta para essas deduções que se fazem. O que se vê nessa série é muito real. Não a parte fictícia, claro... mas a relação entre nós é bem aquilo lá mesmo. - sorriu gentil - Ah, e quanto a quem lida melhor com a mídia? Acho que eu e o Seiya, porque afinal, desde antes do programa ter surgido em nossas vidas, havíamos optado por profissões que nos exigiriam lidar com holofotes. Eu quis ser modelo, portanto sabia que se fosse bem sucedido, teria a mídia como parte da minha vida. O Seiya sempre quis ser ator; então obviamente os holofotes nunca foram problema para ele. Creio que o Shiryu, o Hyoga e o Ikki tiveram ou têm mais dificuldade. Afinal, o Shiryu era professor; o Hyoga, um artista de rua e o Ikki, um marceneiro...

- O Hyoga já não é mais a mesma pessoa tem tempo, Shun. - interrompeu Ikki, que havia permanecido calado até então, com uma expressão de enfado durante toda a sequência de perguntas e respostas que tinham se desenrolado até agora - Não se esqueça de que um dos motivos para terem finalizado as gravações do programa foi a dificuldade que nosso ilustre colega teve de encaixar seus horários para gravar a série com os horários para gravar uma quantidade cada vez maior de filmes que o convidavam para estrelar. Aliás, ele foi o único que conseguiu engrenar de verdade sua carreira de ator - olhou de relance para Seiya, que pareceu chateado com essa afirmação - e, consequentemente, é o mais assediado pela mídia. Por uma questão de lógica, ele é quem mais está adaptado para lidar com a imprensa. Por sinal, como ele respira essa vida de celebridade 24 horas por dia, acho que tudo isso já se tornou até essencial para ele. O Hyoga não saberia viver sem toda essa fama. - Ikki, que falava olhando para nenhum lugar em especial, basicamente com os olhos na garrafinha de água que girava nas mãos, enfim levantou seus escuros olhos azuis e os direcionou para Hyoga - Aposto que ele só faz essa cara de incomodado com tantos flashes por charme. Ele deve gostar de se fazer de difícil. - finalizou Ikki, soltando um provocativo sorriso.

Hyoga, assim como todos os presentes, pareceu não acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar. Os flashes voltaram a pipocar, todos olharam para o loiro com expectativa, silenciosamente exigindo uma resposta a altura. - Ikki, você ainda está por aqui? Passou tanto tempo calado que pensei que tivesse corrido pra se esconder das câmeras em algum lugar... - zombou. - Pessoal, de qualquer forma, não deem ouvidos a ele. O Ikki sabe o que é essencial pra mim tanto quanto um cavalo sabe dançar um mambo.

- Como se eu precisasse fugir de alguma coisa. Não sou covarde como você, "Pato", por isso não fico tentando esquecer ou fugir das minhas origens, por mais humildes que elas sejam. - revidou Ikki, em um tom duro e encarando o loiro. Pela primeira vez, o moreno mostrava em público o modo como apelidara Hyoga que, para ele, estava longe de ser um bom representante para um Cisne. Segundo o moreno, o loiro mal chegava a ser um Pato. - E, respondendo à sua pergunta: Sim; eu ainda estou por aqui. Mas compreendo sua surpresa, você vive tão entretido consigo mesmo, preso a esse universo em que o centro de tudo é você, que mal é capaz de notar a existência das pessoas que estão bem a seu lado. Prova disso é que você dominou essa coletiva, ofuscando aqueles que gostariam de participar dela mais ativamente. - com a cabeça, acenou nitidamente para Seiya.

- Não seja por isso, "Frango". - o loiro também utilizou a forma como apelidara Ikki nos bastidores. - Se a minha presença ofusca o brilho dos outros, faço questão de me retirar. Obrigado pela presença de todos. - Hyoga se dirigiu aos jornalistas com uma expressão séria, que não chegava a demonstrar o quanto estava irritado. Levantou-se e saiu, lançando um olhar cortante na direção de Ikki, ao passar por ele.

Ikki odiava não ser o último a ter a palavra: - Como se eu tivesse grandes interesses nisso tudo. - fez questão de dizer, em alto e bom som, essas palavras ao microfone, deixando claro que não tinha falado de si ao mencionar o fato de Hyoga ofuscar os outros. E, tão logo disse isso, levantou-se abruptamente e de forma menos controlada que Hyoga, saindo atrás dele, a passadas rápidas.

Assim, depois da saída dos atores responsáveis pelos cavaleiros de Cisne e Fênix, um grande mal-estar instaurou-se entre os que lá permaneceram e, além disso, um concerto de perguntas teve início, com as vozes dos jornalistas falando todos ao mesmo tempo. Ikki pouco se importava com isso. Assim que abandonou o cenário da coletiva, encontrou rapidamente Hyoga, que bebia mais um gole de água. Dirigiu-se até ele, falando rispidamente: - Será que você não se cansa nunca de dar esses showzinhos? Não se cansa de sempre atrair toda a atenção para você?

- Qual o seu problema, Ikki? Desde que nos vimos você não para de me atacar. O que foi que eu te fiz? - Hyoga mantinha a voz branda, enquanto erguia a mão para seu agente, pedindo com esse gesto que ele permanecesse exatamente onde estava, ou seja, longe do loiro e do intérprete do cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Quer mesmo saber? - indagou de forma rude e, percebendo que Hyoga parecia esperar que continuasse, prosseguiu - Você me incomoda profundamente, Yukida. E me incomoda por ser quem você é. - nesse momento, seu tom de voz era frio, contrastando com a forma explosiva com que viera falar com o loiro - Quando entrei para essa série, imaginei que fosse me dar bem com você, porque assim como eu, era o único que também nunca havia tido contato com esse mundo do entretenimento. Você era um artista de rua, que pintava as pessoas que passavam! Porra! Eu jurava que nos entenderíamos bem, porque tínhamos uma vida diferente da deles antes de isso tudo começar! Mas aí... Você se provou sendo pior que todos os outros. Você... - e não terminou a frase. Havia uma expressão indecifrável no rosto moreno. E, nas entrelinhas do que ele dizia, era possível notar que havia muitas coisas que ele não falava. O motivo para tanta implicância com Hyoga era real, mas não podia vir à tona, não assim. Passaria uma imagem completamente errada e precipitada. E se havia algo que Ikki sabia fazer bem, era calar quando entendia que o momento era propício. Por isso, não finalizou o que dizia. Simplesmente, deu as costas para Hyoga, sem maiores explicações, e começou a andar em direção ao seu camarim. No trajeto, lançou um olhar ameaçador ao agente que parecia seguir o loiro como um cão treinado.

Entrando nos seus aposentos, fechou a porta, recostando-se nela. Vagando seu olhar pelo quarto, pensativo como estava, acabou tendo os olhos atraídos para a arara que trazia algumas roupas penduradas. Seu olhar logo se prendeu ao elegante smoking preto. Recordou-se de que haveria um coquetel mais tarde, dando continuidade à promoção do grande evento que era o retorno de _Saint Seiya_. Suspirou; nem sabia se isso ainda daria certo. Ele e Hyoga meio que tinham acabado com a coletiva... Mas, de todo modo, tinha de se arrumar. Se a coisa estivesse feia, teria de ajudar a reparar. Sabia bem que o diretor exigiria isso dele. Respirando fundo, como quem se prepara para nova batalha, desencostou-se da porta e, caminhando até a arara, decidiu começar a se vestir.

Ia estar impecável nesse coquetel.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **_Apesar de não estarmos utilizando nossa forma habitual de narrar, por meio de POVs, acreditem. Nosso trabalho em conjunto, como visto em outras fics, ocorreu exatamente da mesma forma com essa fic. Uma escrevia uma parte e, a partir daí, a outra seguia. Com base no escrito, a outra dava continuidade e assim fomos seguindo. Ou seja, esse capítulo foi escrito simultaneamente por nós duas (Lua Prateada e Mamba Negra). Esperamos que tenham gostado. Quanto às lacunas ainda não preenchidas, lembrem-se: Tudo a seu tempo. Por favor, não pensem que a gente não sabe se expressar. Estamos deixando muita coisa em aberto de propósito..._


	3. PROPOSTAS

**PROPOSTAS**

Quando foi avisado de todas as armadilhas que a carreira artística reservava, Hyoga não acreditou por completo. Entretanto, ateve-se a uma advertência em especial: a batalha de egos com seus colegas de trabalho. Em pouco tempo, o russo descobriu que seu agente tinha razão e que sua carreira de ator teria grandes obstáculos. Já estava conformado com isso, pelo menos até aquele momento.

Não eram poucas as pessoas que invejavam seu trabalho, menosprezavam seu esforço e julgavam seu caráter. O que o loiro jamais esperava era que Ikki estivesse entre elas. Então, quando o moreno cuspiu aquelas palavras e simplesmente virou-lhe as costas, Hyoga quis ir atrás dele. Não era homem de meias verdades e, de qualquer forma, tinha todo o direito de resposta naquele caso.

Infelizmente, o braço de Takeshi, seu agente, impediu Hyoga de seguir atrás de Ikki para prosseguir com a discussão que já chamava a atenção da equipe presente. Irritado, o loiro tentou então seguir para seu camarim, mas foi novamente impedido.

– Você tem três entrevistas exclusivas marcadas, Hyoga. Dê o seu melhor sorriso e mantenha os nervos sob controle, por favor. – disse o homem, enquanto puxava o ator pelo braço até uma salinha onde uma repórter e um cinegrafista aguardavam.

Ossos do ofício. Mesmo contra sua vontade, Hyoga colocou um sorriso automático no rosto e deu as entrevistas, esforçando-se para ser simpático com todos com quem conversava. Sua mente estava longe e a quietude não passava de um sonho distante e muito esperado, mas o loiro mantinha o sorriso e continuava falando sobre seus trabalhos, planos, prêmios e tudo o mais que perguntassem sobre sua vida profissional.

Depois de quase uma hora, Hyoga sentiu-se aliviado por finalmente poder ir para seu camarim. Já estava sonhando com os poucos minutos solitários que conseguiria, quando abriu a porta e se decepcionou completamente. Dentro de seu confortável camarim estavam a maquiadora Mary, o cabeleireiro Kiba e um rapaz desconhecido, que mantinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Hyoga, esse é o Mika, seu novo assistente. Ele vai estar com você durante todo o tempo, para garantir que você obtenha tudo de que precisar. – Takeshi apontou o jovem desconhecido, que fez uma mesura exagerada e sorriu ainda mais.

– Eu não preciso de um mordomo, Takeshi.

– Ele não é um mordomo, é um assistente. Todas as grandes estrelas têm um, Hyoga. Você não pode ficar para trás.

– Takeshi, se eu quiser um copo d'água, esse cara vai buscar pra mim. Se isso não é um mordomo, eu não sei o que… – o loiro não conseguiu prosseguir, já que Mika estendia um copo d'água para ele. – Não, isso foi só um exemplo. Eu não quero água! E também não quero um mordomo!

– Hyoga, mesmo que ele esteja aqui apenas para marcar presença, nós iremos mantê-lo. Ele é seu funcionário agora, use-o ou não, faça o que bem entender. Agora vá se arrumar, o coquetel já começou e você está atrasado.

Resignado, o ator russo se sentou na confortável cadeira e permitiu que Mary retocasse sua maquiagem, enquanto Kiba alinhava novamente seus cabelos. "Ossos do ofício", o loiro repetia em sua mente, "São apenas os ossos do ofício…".

* * *

O local estava lotado. Havia pessoas da imprensa ali, atores que participaram da primeira parte da série, aqueles que estrelariam a segunda, atores sem qualquer ligação com o programa, gente importante de diversas áreas... Enfim, era um acontecimento.

Ikki chegou ao local quando este já se via bastante cheio. Preferiu assim porque, devido à grande quantidade de pessoas famosas circulando e atraindo os flashes das câmeras, poderia passar quase despercebido.

Ao menos, achou que seria assim. Mas tinha se enganado.

Nem bem tinha colocado o pé no galpão, e já se viu como sendo o centro das atenções. Muitos flashes e vozes falando consigo ao mesmo tempo, de forma que mal conseguia processar o que lhe diziam.

O diretor tinha lhe dito que a confusão causada por ele e por Hyoga na coletiva estava sendo já reparada. O agente de Hyoga arranjara algumas entrevistas nas quais o loiro pôde se mostrar simpático e a figura carismática que o público desejava ver, apagando a imagem negativa que ficara da coletiva. E Ikki precisava ser igualmente simpático nesse coquetel. Dessa maneira, conseguiriam diminuir os efeitos negativos que haviam ficado.

Agora, com a cabeça mais fria, reconhecia que tinha ultrapassado os limites. Porém, era difícil se recriminar.

Por que Hyoga tinha de ser daquele jeito...?

– Ikki, Ikki! - um repórter gritava, enquanto o moreno passava pelo tapete vermelho que levava à parte privada do coquetel - Tem alguma coisa a dizer a respeito de Hyoga?

– Ikki, aqui! - outra jornalista, que estava se engalfinhando para conseguir se aproximar do cordão de isolamento que separava a imprensa do tapete vermelho, por onde passavam os artistas, gritou tentando obter a atenção do ator - Hyoga o chamou de 'homem das cavernas' na coletiva! Algum comentário a fazer?

– Ikki, por que seu relacionamento com seus colegas de elenco, em especial Hyoga, é tão difícil? O problema está com eles ou com você? - um terceiro, que nem conseguiu ver quem era devido aos flashes, indagou, em meio às tantas vozes que tentavam chamar sua atenção, mas da qual conseguia apenas distinguir e compreender uma pergunta ou outra - Não tem medo de que eles se unam para exigir sua retirada da série?

Nesse momento, Ikki parou. Estava passando reto pela imprensa, ignorando os vários microfones apontados em sua direção enquanto caminhava, pois o diretor lhe dizia que, se não sentisse qualquer inclinação para ser simpático, que ignorasse. Se não podia dizer boas palavras, então que se calasse, e era o que estava fazendo até então.

Mas, nesse instante, voltou-se para os que aguardavam ansiosamente por sua atenção. Muito sério, e diante do silêncio cheio de expectativa que se fez, ele disse:

– Por que não se preocupam em cuidar mais da vida de vocês? - indagou com a voz tranquila, quase serena, sem o tom provocativo e usual. E então, voltou a seguir seu caminho, até sair da parte onde ficava a imprensa e o coquetel ocorria de fato.

O local em que o coquetel acontecia era um galpão que ficava próximo aos estúdios de gravações. O local tinha sido escolhido por ser amplo o bastante, não só para abarcar todas as pessoas convidadas, mas também porque, desse modo, pudera ser decorado como o cenário principal em que a segunda parte seria gravada: Asgard.

Dessa maneira, as cores que predominavam no ambiente eram tons de azul, branco e prateado. Havia verdadeiras montanhas feitas de algum material que simulava a neve, muitas esculturas de gelo representando deuses nórdicos espalhavam-se pelo lugar, fora os locais no galpão que reproduziam literalmente cenas de batalhas épicas, transportando os presentes a épocas às quais a segunda parte da série fariam referência. Tudo era de muito bom gosto, sofisticado, luxuoso. Entretanto, nada disso parecia interessar tanto a Ikki.

Estava lá para cumprir seu papel. Era um dos atores do elenco, não podia faltar ao evento.

Contudo, uma coisa era cumprir seu papel devidamente; outra, bem diferente, era demonstrar se divertir com isso.

E foi assim, pensativo, taciturno, que adentrou o local onde, pelo menos, não era mais tão assediado. As pessoas que passavam por ele e o cumprimentavam estavam já acostumadas ou preparadas para receber um breve resmungo como resposta. Assim, o moreno começou a caminhar devagar, com as mãos nos bolsos de sua elegante calça preta, observando o local.

Ora, a quem queria enganar? Sabia muito bem o que procurava.

Ou melhor, "quem" procurava. E, como quem procura acha...

Viu Hyoga cercado de um monte de pessoas importantes, mas para as quais Ikki não dava a mínima. Viu como ele sorria aquele sorriso que parecia tão perfeito, tão pensado, tão racionalmente criado para esses momentos. E sabia quão artificial era aquele sorriso, porque já vira Hyoga sorrir antes, naturalmente. Não para si, claro... mas, de todo modo, sabia que aquele era o Hyoga-artista-célebre, um personagem criado pelo loiro e que possivelmente fosse mais artificial que o personagem cavaleiro Hyoga de Cisne, que o russo interpretava na série. Bufou. Não gostava de vê-lo assim.

Definitivamente, não tinha suspirado alto o bastante a ponto de Hyoga ouvi-lo. Aliás, considerando o barulho, as vozes das pessoas, a música... seria impossível que ele o ouvisse, ainda mais à distância em que se encontravam. Mesmo assim, o loiro olhou na sua direção naquele momento. E Ikki não soube o que fazer naquele instante. Com um olhar, e provavelmente sem que soubesse, esse russo sempre o desarmava. Deveria ir até ele agora? Havia pensado em pedir desculpas ao loiro. Não só porque o diretor tinha dito que o fizesse, mas porque sentia que devia. Mas seria agora um bom momento? Ele parecia tão entretido.

Não; era melhor não. Não agora. Deu as costas para Hyoga e foi buscar algo no bar, para beber.

Para Hyoga, a situação não poderia estar mais desesperadora. Era tanta gente, tanta atenção indesejada que ele já não conseguia raciocinar direito. Isso sem contar o seu "mordomo" grudado nele como um carrapato, atento a todas as suas palavras, como se pudesse ser acionado a qualquer momento.

Exausto, o loiro massageou seu pescoço enquanto ria de uma piada sem-graça feita por um dos executivos em torno dele.

Por fim, já não pôde suportar a dor em sua cabeça e resolveu correr atrás de seus minutos de paz.

– Mika, pode me trazer um drink? – disse da forma mais gentil que conseguiu.

– Agora mesmo, senhor Yukida. Algum em especial?

– Eu quero uma caipiríssima. – o loiro já havia provado tal bebida em uma de suas viagens ao Brasil e sabia muito bem que não seria facilmente obtida ali. – E, por favor, quero os cubos de gelo feitos com água de coco. – acrescentou, sabendo que tinha escolhido a melhor forma para se livrar de seu assistente.

Assim que Mika saiu, o loiro pediu licença aos executivos e começou a caminhar pelo galpão, em busca de um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinho. Teve dificuldades em se desvencilhar das pessoas presentes, já que era um dos mais assediados naquele coquetel. Depois de perder quase uma hora nessa simples tarefa, Hyoga encontrou sua salvação. Num momento de distração de todos, esgueirou-se para trás de um dos painéis do cenário e se sentou ali, bem quietinho, torcendo para que demorasse ao menos cinco minutos até que alguém desse por sua falta.

Todas aquelas pessoas já estavam incomodando Ikki mais do que ele era capaz de suportar. Sempre tinha sido assim e desconfiava que continuaria sendo por um bom tempo. Felizmente, a primeira parte da série tinha lhe ajudado a aprender a lidar com a fama não requisitada, encontrando sempre meios de se refugiar. Ikki tinha se tornado especialista em fugir de locais lotados de curiosos que gostavam assediar a si e aos seus colegas. Por isso, depois de uma boa investigada por todo aquele imenso galpão, encontrou um lugar que parecia ideal para fugir de toda aquela gente. Assim, disfarçadamente, entrou atrás de um painel que servia de cenário de alguma batalha épica. Tão logo entrou, soltou um profundo suspiro de alívio, imaginando que lá, estivesse sozinho.

– Oi, Ikki. Parece que tivemos a mesma ideia, não?

Hyoga já estava ali há algum tempo. Provavelmente alguém já estava a sua procura, o burburinho de que havia desaparecido deveria estar correndo solto pelo galpão, mas era impressionante como um curto espaço de tempo sozinho com seus pensamentos era revigorante.

Ikki olhou para o lado e viu Hyoga ali, sentando em um pequeno banco encostado à parede.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Yukida? - seu tom de voz foi mais ríspido do que gostaria. Provavelmente, porque tinha sido pego de surpresa - Não deveria estar lá fora, falando com toda essa gente importante que não para de te bajular?

– Na verdade, eu estou fugindo dessa gente importante que não para de me bajular. - o loiro soltou um suspiro. - Eu não estava conseguindo pensar, entende? Às vezes, é coisa demais pra aguentar e eu só... - Hyoga olhou para o moreno. - Eu precisava pensar. Mas não espero que você entenda isso. O lugar é todo seu... - Hyoga se levantou e pôs-se a sair de trás do painel.

– Espera aí. - avançou um passo e segurou Hyoga pelo braço - Você chegou primeiro e tem o direito de estar aqui. Lá fora está insuportável, mesmo. - na voz de Ikki, era quase perceptível um tom conciliatório - Você precisa pensar e quer ficar sozinho. Pode deixar que eu saio.

– Quer saber? Por que nós dois não ficamos? Eu fico aqui no meu cantinho e você fica no seu. Não é qualquer dia que dá pra encontrar um esconderijo como esse, não deveríamos desperdiçar a oportunidade. - Hyoga se sentou novamente e sorriu discretamente. - Senta aí, prometo que você não vai nem notar a minha presença insuportável...

Ikki permaneceu de pé, apenas usando a parede como apoio. Ficou calado e, de certa forma, agradecido. Não queria ter de sair, porque lá fora estava realmente insuportável...

E porque a presença de Hyoga ali não era ruim. Ficou assim, calado, por alguns segundos, olhando demoradamente para seus pés, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Finalmente, pareceu criar coragem para dizer algo que sabia necessário e agora parecia um bom momento. - Me desculpe por mais cedo. - falou sem desviar os olhos dos sapatos pretos que calçava.

Ver Ikki Amamiya se desculpar foi um tanto desconcertante para o loiro. Entretanto, Hyoga viu ali a chance de se defender, exatamente como queria antes. - Você pode pensar o que quiser de mim, pode até dizer qualquer coisa que venha a sua mente... Mas não me vire as costas quando chega o momento de eu me explicar. - o loiro encarou o moreno e esperou que ele o olhasse de volta. - Eu desculpo você, de qualquer forma. Não sou o idiota que você pensa, boa parte das minhas ações foram milimetricamente decididas por outras pessoas, então... Dê-me um desconto, certo? Eu não sou tão mal assim.

Ikki ficou olhando para o russo como se analisasse o que ele dizia e se sua postura era condizente com o que falava: - Eu não vou te dar desconto nenhum. - proferiu subitamente, mas sem se exaltar - Você fala como se fosse uma grande vítima, Hyoga. Mas não é. Tudo isso é consequência do caminho que você quis seguir. Ninguém te obrigou a nada disso. - falava mais tranquilamente, apesar das palavras duras - Eu me sentiria mal por você se estivesse passando necessidades, se estivesse seriamente doente, se estivesse sendo humilhado, se sua vida fosse realmente uma droga. Mas como ela pode ser ruim, se todos te idolatram? Seja sincero, Yukida. Você não sabia que isso fazia parte da vida que escolhia? Não sabia que tudo isso fazia parte do pacote?

– Sim, eu sabia. Mas sempre imaginei que teria o controle de tudo, não me via em situações como essa. Quando me disseram que eu tinha talento para essa carreira, eu resolvi não desperdiçá-lo; mal sabia eu que meu talento é o último quesito a ser analisado por esses bajuladores. O meu rosto e o retorno financeiro que ele representa são muito mais importantes para eles... - o russo suspirou com o fim de seu desabafo.

Ikki sorriu, mas de escárnio. - Você tem muita pena de si mesmo, Yukida. - balançou a cabeça, e voltou os olhos escuros para o russo, encarando-o firmemente - Coitado de você, não é mesmo? Tão bonito, com esses cabelos loiros e sedosos, com esses olhos da cor do céus, com esse sotaque russo... - quis ser irônico, mas, por algum motivo, seu tom de voz entregava mais do que gostaria - Eu volto a dizer que tudo isso é escolha sua. Eu não me afundei nessa vida. Assim que a série terminou, segui meu caminho. Então é tudo uma questão de escolha.

– Por que você voltou? Sempre faz questão de deixar bem claro o quanto detesta a fama e a mim. Então... Por que voltar a fazer parte disso? - o loiro externou sua curiosidade.

Estreitou os olhos na direção de Hyoga, como quem parece querer entender como ele tinha sido capaz de fazer uma pergunta tão certeira, tão repentinamente. Engoliu em seco - Eu não odeio a série. E não... detesto você, Hyoga. - desviou o olhar para a parte de trás do painel que os encobria - Pode não parecer, mas eu gostei de ter participado da série. Gostei do carinho dos fãs e achei que, até por consideração, seria interessante regressar. - sua voz tinha um tom neutro e quase gentil, mas logo voltou à rispidez habitual - Se até você voltou para a série, não faria sentido que eu emperrasse tudo, certo? Porque eles disseram que só voltariam a gravar se nós cinco, mais a Saori, embarcássemos no projeto. E eu não gosto de ser estraga-prazeres, apesar do que você pensa de mim.

O loiro sorriu e fechou os olhos, apoiando sua cabeça no painel. - Não te acho um estraga-prazeres. Entretanto, começo a acreditar que você sofre de rabugice crônica.

– E você sofre de egocentrismo crônico. - revidou antes mesmo de pensar no que dizer. Era impressionante como sempre queria dizer algo, mas, nessas horas, o contrário parecia deixar sua boca sem que pudesse impedir.

Hyoga riu um pouco mais e resolveu não retrucar. Se assim permitisse, ficaria discutindo com Ikki até o raiar do dia e ele não estava com paciência para tanto. - O que você fez durante esse tempo longe? - perguntou.

– Eu me mudei para uma cidade bem pequena, interiorana. - sua voz ganhou um tom mais suave. No fundo, gostou de Hyoga ter mudado o rumo da conversa, já que ele também queria isso, mas não conseguia agir de acordo - Eu sei; bem diferente de todos vocês, não é mesmo? Enquanto todos se mudaram para grandes centros, atrás de vidas mais badaladas, eu fui me esconder, como o bicho-do-mato que sou. - sorriu de canto e olhou jovialmente para Hyoga - Eu sei que é assim que vocês me chamam. E nem ligo; sou mesmo. - deu de ombros, num tom de voz tranquilo e algo divertido - Lá, poucas pessoas me conhecem. Há muita gente mais velha, que vive num ritmo menos alucinante. Os mais jovens sabem quem eu sou, mas até eles têm um trato diferente comigo. Eles vêm conversar, em vez de chorar e gritar, como os fãs que vemos por aqui. Enfim, voltei ao que sempre soube fazer de melhor: à marcenaria. - finalizou e analisou a figura do loiro, como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos - E você? Quero dizer, sei bem o que tem feito, porque a mídia anuncia sua vida o tempo inteiro... Mas tem coisas que eles exageram, outras que inventam... Como tem sido sua rotina?

– Bem louca, na verdade. Mas, como você disse, sabe muito bem o que tenho feito, já que a mídia não me deixa em paz. Nesses três anos, eu tenho filmado muito... Emendei um filme no outro, estou sempre fazendo viagens em função de pré-estreias e todas essas coisas que você sabe muito bem. Eu basicamente me dediquei ao trabalho de ator e não tive muito tempo para mim. Foi uma decisão brilhante, se analisarmos pelo lado financeiro; porém, se observarmos a minha vida pessoal, veremos que não foi uma atitude tão inteligente assim. Outro dia, um amigo me ligou e perguntou se podíamos nos encontrar para matar as saudades. Eu tive que perguntar ao meu agente se haveria essa possibilidade, já que é ele quem cuida da minha agenda... Isso foi meio desconcertante, confesso. Até porque... - o loiro parou subitamente o desabafo, perguntando-se porque estava revelando tudo aquilo a Ikki. - desculpe, você só estava perguntando o que eu fiz durante esses anos e eu já estou tentando te amolar com um assunto tão pessoal.

– Eu estava mais interessado era nessa parte mesmo. - tentou um sorriso amigável - Como eu disse e você bem enfatizou, a mídia deixa todo mundo a par da sua agenda de trabalhos. Eu sei muito bem que você tem engatado um filme atrás do outro, afinal, vi todos... O que eu queria era saber mesmo como você vive no meio disso. - pensou na melhor forma de perguntar, mas optou por ser direto, mesmo. Nunca tinha sido de rodeios - Quem é esse amigo? Alguém que eu conheço?

– Conhece, sim. É o Camus. Somos muito amigos, como você sabe, mas ultimamente mal temos tempo para nos falarmos... - o loiro correu as mãos por seus cabelos e pensou que deveria ter pegado uma bebida antes de sumir, já que sua garganta estava começando a secar. - Quer dizer que você viu os meus filmes? - Hyoga não evitou um sorriso surpreso.

Percebeu que tinha se entregado um pouco mais do que devia e bufou; odiava quando era pego em flagrante - É, eu vi. Acompanho, como posso, o trabalho de todos vocês. - achou melhor mudar o foco da conversa - O Camus, é? Quer dizer que vocês ainda mantêm contato? - riu, talvez de nervosismo, com um pensamento que preferiu afugentar - Vocês ficaram mesmo próximos depois das gravações das dozes casas, não é? - olhava de relance para o loiro, tentava fugir com os olhos, mas sempre regressava a ele. Viu como ele mexeu nos próprios cabelos, sempre tão bonitos e sedosos. E lembrou-se de que já teve, desde há muito tempo, vontade de poder tocar neles...

– Fiz amizade com todos - enfatizou a palavra "todos" e olhou diretamente para Ikki. - mas fiquei mais próximo de Camus, sim. Mantemos contato, na medida do possível, mas... É bem difícil fazer isso com a agenda sempre lotada.

– Certo; então você fez amizade com "todos"- usou o mesmo tom que Hyoga havia empregado -, mas eu não ouço por aí que você fica saindo com "todos" os seus antigos colegas de elenco. Eu, por exemplo, nunca nem ao menos vi você durante esses anos. Então, o Camus deve ter sido mesmo um amigo especial.

Hyoga riu, como se houvesse algo muito divertido nas palavras de Ikki. - Tem certeza que não tem nenhum tablóide te pagando para descobrir a natureza da minha relação com o Camus?

– Por quê? Tem alguma coisa para se descobrir? - perguntou rápido, talvez mais rápido do que o indicado para parecer curiosidade natural. Aliás, o próprio tom de voz traía Ikki nessa conversa que ele, decididamente, sentia que não tinha sob controle, como estava acostumado a ver acontecer.

– Não, não há nada para descobrir... Somos amigos, apenas isso. - o loiro russo sorriu novamente. - E o Shaka, hein? Qual é a natureza da sua relação com ele? Agora que eu já te respondi tenho o direito de perguntar também, não é?

– Ah. Necessidades básicas, nada de mais. A gente se pegou na época das gravações. - respondeu de forma natural, sem qualquer pudor - Quer dizer então que você e Camus realmente só são amigos? E nunca rolou nada mesmo? - voltou a indagar, sem se preocupar se parecia insistente.

– Você trata isso com tanta naturalidade que chega a assustar. - o loiro olhou o outro por um momento, demonstrando uma leve desconfiança. - Promete que não vai sair contando por aí?

– E por acaso, você já me viu fazendo fofoca por aí, Yukida? - respondeu sério, mas não gostou nada do comentário. Então havia algo ali.

– Está bem. - o loiro suspirou. - Eu e Camus... Nós... Ok, ficamos juntos algumas vezes, tentamos até engatar algo mais sério, mas não rolou. Depois disso, tivemos um certo estranhamento, mas depois que nos acertamos nossa amizade ficou ainda mais forte. Então, apesar de não ter sido sempre assim, realmente somos apenas bons amigos.

– Ah... então você curte homens. - falou com malícia, e não saberia dizer se havia sido porque queria ou porque foi o tom de voz escolhido a esmo para disfarçar algo mais - Você sempre foi tão discreto e sempre negou tão enfaticamente ter tido qualquer relação com o Camus, ou com o Shun... - falava com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Mas não era de propósito que sorria assim. Ou era? Era sua forma de esconder. Era uma forma de defesa.

– O mundo do showbiz está cheio de gays, mas nem todos são corajosos como você, Ikki. Quando eu revelei minha sexualidade ao meu agente, sabe o que ele me disse? Que eu tinha talento, beleza e carisma suficientes para me tornar um dos maiores galãs, seja do cinema ou da TV; mas que isso jamais aconteceria se as pessoas soubessem que eu sou gay. Meninas não sonham com galãs que não curtem meninas, entendeu? Elas querem fantasiar com a possibilidade de estar em meus braços, ou algo assim... Basicamente, eu não venderia tão bem, caso fosse abertamente gay... Tenho meus motivos para ser tão discreto a respeito.

– Eu não sou corajoso. Simplesmente não dou a mínima para o que dizem. E, sinceramente, nem sei o que dizem a meu respeito... Não fico acompanhando o que falam, porque sei que não vou gostar do que vão dizer. É a tarefa deles, não? Mentir, exagerar, essas coisas? Tudo pra chamar a atenção? Então, o melhor é ignorar. - sorriu divertido para o loiro, como se acabasse de lhe ocorrer algo - Mas quer um conselho? Seu agente quer tanto que você faça sucesso e essas coisas... bom, eu não sei, pode ser apenas suposição precipitada da minha parte, mas... Já me fotografaram com homens e mulheres e, até onde eu fiquei sabendo, ganhei fama de garanhão com isso. No final, curtir homens e mulheres me fez ficar até em destaque. Mas a vida é sua; quem sou eu para te dizer como agir, não é? - coçou a cabeça, pensativo - E... então, você e Camus são só amigos. Mas agora que eu sei que você curte caras, tem algum que você esteja vendo no momento?

– Não, nenhum. Por quê? - Hyoga fitou o moreno com uma curiosidade genuína em seu olhar.

– Bom, eu... - passou a mão pela nuca, um pouco nervoso - Sei lá. Quer sair qualquer dia desses? - perguntou sem olhar para o loiro; os olhos fixos em algum ponto invisível da parede ao lado - É que eu estou meio perdido; estou morando fora e voltar para essa bagunça me deixou meio perdido. Ainda não me acostumei. Estou meio perdido. - repetiu 3 vezes. Que idiota! Não era para ter saído assim!

Hyoga demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o que tinha ouvido. Se fizesse uma lista de todas as pessoas que poderiam convidá-lo para sair algum dia, Ikki jamais seria citado. Entretanto, para a surpresa do loiro, era exatamente o que o moreno estava fazendo nesse momento, de um jeito desajeitado e, porque não, adorável. - Sair? - o russo sussurrou para si mesmo, ainda pensando se aquilo não se tratava de uma mera brincadeira do outro. - Claro, por que não? Eu adoraria! - respondeu, por fim.

– É? - Ikki olhou para o loiro, parecendo incrédulo. Pelo visto, nem ele esperava por essa resposta - Ah, legal. - coçou a cabeça, meio sem saber o que fazer agora. Sim, havia sido impulsivo, sabia bem disso. Na verdade, isso era parte dele; nenhuma grande novidade até aí. Porém, dessa vez, tinha extrapolado até para os seus próprios parâmetros. Mas compreendia; havia três anos que se cobrava por ter perdido todas aquelas outras chances, quando ainda gravavam a primeira parte do show. Recriminou-se por ver que, à medida que os anos passavam, essa chance só parecia se distanciar. Com o retorno do programa, novas chances apareciam. Não queria desperdiçá-las, apesar de já ter metido os pés pelas mãos desde que se reencontraram. E agora, sem querer, parecia tão simples. Era tão estranho e até mesmo surreal, que ficou sem ação - Ahn... você vai ter que pedir permissão para o seu agente?

O semblante de Hyoga ficou sério. Era difícil relembrar que não tinha totalmente as rédeas de sua vida. - Não é exatamente uma permissão. Eu só preciso checar com ele quando terei uma noite livre... Tudo bem pra você?

– Tudo bem. - respondeu sem conseguir esconder que isso estava longe de estar realmente bem - E... o que você vai querer fazer? - voltou a olhar para seus sapatos pretos. Não estava, decididamente, acostumado a convidar pessoas para saírem. Principalmente, porque não tinha interesse em ninguém a ponto de querer chamar alguém para um encontro. E, quando necessitava de alguma companhia para satisfazer desejos urgentes, nunca lhe faltava quem o convidasse.

– Surpreenda-me. - o loiro sorriu e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Mika surgiu com um copo de caipiríssima nas mãos e a aparência bastante cansada.

– Senhor. - o assessor estendeu a bebida para o loiro e percebeu imediatamente o ar surpreso do mesmo por ter sido encontrado ali. - Seiya o viu entrar aqui, senhor. - explicou. - Devo dizer, também, que seu agente está a sua procura. Eu não disse a ele onde o senhor estava, mas não posso garantir que seu amigo Seiya tenha a mesma consideração.

Um tanto desapontado com o fim de seu momento de paz, Hyoga olhou novamente para Ikki. - Esse é o meu mordo... Assessor. - corrigiu-se - Esse é o meu novo assessor, Mika. Mika, você já deve conhecer o Ikki, não é?

Ikki ficou olhando para Mika, como quem ainda não conseguia entender o que ele era e, especialmente, o que estava fazendo ali - Escuta, por que não vai lá pra fora? - falou com toda a sua habitual rispidez, talvez até mais enfatizada, para que o rapazinho compreendesse que não era nem um pouco bem-vindo - Eu e ele estamos conversando. Cai fora, cara. - falou sem dar a mínima para o que o tal Mika pensaria de si.

– Eu já estou indo, Mika. Obrigado pela bebida, mas será que você pode me dar alguns minutos? Eu preciso conversar com o Ikki, mas não devo demorar... - o assessor, que não escondeu seu desprezo pelo intérprete do cavaleiro de Fênix, asssentiu com a cabeça e voltou a deixar os dois atores sozinhos. - Você não precisava tratá-lo tão mal, Ikki. - Hyoga repreendeu o moreno.

– Eu não o tratei mal. - defendeu-se, infantilmente, porque sabia que tinha destratado o tal assessor. Mas não se arrependia - Ele interrompeu a gente, estávamos no meio de uma conversa. - justificava-se com um tom um pouco exaltado e, vendo que Hyoga parecia aborrecido, respirou fundo - Eu... sinto muito. - falou num tom raríssimo de se ver nele - É que... nem deu pra gente conversar, né? E imagino que agora você não vá mais ter tempo pra falar comigo. - falou como quem não quer nada, mas com uma mísera e maldita esperança que tinha, lá no fundo, de que Hyoga talvez lhe dissesse que não precisariam parar de conversar agora.

– Tudo bem, eu mesmo não tenho muita moral para falar de você, já que mandei o Mika conseguir uma bebida bem difícil, apenas para me livrar dele. - o loiro olhou para o copo em sua mão e cheirou seu conteúdo. - Acha que ele cuspiria aqui dentro, só para se vingar? - riu com a própria desconfiança. Ao invés de responder a pergunta de Ikki, o loiro simplesmente voltou a se sentar, deixando claro que ficaria ali pelo menos por mais algum tempo.

– Não. Ele me parece um capacho submisso demais para fazer algo assim. - falou olhando na direção em que Mika saíra - Onde você arruma caras como esse, Yukida? - falou em sério tom de reprovação - Você já tem o mundo inteiro pra te bajular; ainda assim, precisou contratar um mordomo particular só pra te servir o tempo todo?

– Toda grande estrela tem um assessor como ele... - Hyoga repetiu as palavras de Takeshi. Achou que seria melhor dizer isso, ao invés de revelar que a decisão de contratar Mika havia partido de seu agente e, sem muitas opções, o loiro fora obrigado a aceitar.

– Hum. Você gosta de se comportar como uma grande estrela, hein? - virou-se para ficar de frente para o loiro - Tomara que você nunca mais tenha de voltar a ser aquele artista de rua, que ganhava para pintar retratos de transeuntes, não é mesmo? - o ar provocativo retornava. Mas que coisa! Tinha que trazer isso à tona? Por que tinha de ser tão rancoroso? E por que, só para variar, não pensava antes de falar?

– Eu não sou tão diferente daquele artista de rua. A minha vida só está um pouco mais atribulada, apenas isso. Vai dizer que você é o mesmo marceneiro de antigamente? - devolveu a provocação no mesmo tom.

– Claro que eu sou. Literalmente. - aproveitou o ar provocativo que voltou a reinar entre eles e, com um sorriso se troça, aproximou-se um pouco mais do loiro - Eu continuo sendo tão hábil com as minhas mãos como sempre fui. E vivo muito bem a partir do que ganho com isso. Sabia?

– Nossa! Quem é você e o que fez com o Ikki? Há pouco tempo eu poderia jurar que você me odiava. Agora está até me cantando? - pensou um pouco, temendo ter interpretado tudo errado. - Quer dizer... Isso pareceu uma cantada, sabia? - forçou uma risada.

– Isso não foi uma cantada. - respondeu em um tom sério, porém enigmático - E eu nunca te disse que te odiava ou algo assim. As pessoas fazem suposições demais, Yukida. E, pelo visto, você também. - suspirou pesadamente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fingindo interesse em olhar ao redor - De todo jeito, não se preocupe. Não estou "cantando" você. Eu só estou te chamando pra sair, como eu poderia chamar qualquer outro. Um homem tem necessidades, sabe? Mas, se você for ficar analisando tudo demais, o que poderia ser diversão pra uma boa noitada pode começar a dar dor-de-cabeça e não é isso que estou procurando.

Aparentemente, o antigo Ikki estava de volta. Ofensivo e bruto, pelo menos com o loiro. Talvez, algum outro se sentisse realmente acanhado com a grosseria, mas Hyoga já não se importava tanto com isso. Já estava calejado de ser tratado daquela forma pelo moreno e, com exceção do convite para sair, sabia lidar bem com as atitudes intempestivas do outro. - Deixe-me ver se entendi: Você está a fim de transar e eu fui escolhido para suprir a sua necessidade? Quanta honra, Ikki! - riu. - Ok, você pode até não estar me cantando, mas poderia ser um pouquinho mais gentil, não acha?

– Eu fui gentil. Mas se você começar com esse negócio de querer entender demais o que estou fazendo ou deixando de fazer, aí fica complicado, Yukida. - bufou - Nós somos homens, então deveria ser mais fácil. Sabemos bem que temos necessidades que têm urgência de serem saciadas. E sabemos que é perfeitamente possível fazer isso sem qualquer envolvimento maior com o outro. Então, olha... se você estiver a fim de algo mais meloso e chato, então podemos cancelar nossa saída, porque isso não vai funcionar. - falou, mas repreendeu-se quase ao mesmo tempo. Não; não era isso que ele queria...

A vida do russo estava corrida demais para que ele se dedicasse a algo concreto, um relacionamento sério estava bem distante de suas possibilidades no momento. Porém, como o próprio Ikki havia dito, eles eram homens e possuíam suas necessidades. - Nossa saída ainda está de pé, Ikki. - declarou Hyoga, ainda sem acreditar completamente que estava marcando um encontro com Ikki e, como se não bastasse, um encontro cujo único objetivo era saciar os desejos sexuais de ambos. Quando foi que fiquei tão fácil assim? - perguntou a si mesmo.

– Quer beber algo comigo? Agora? - perguntou de supetão. Não sabia como responder ao fato de Hyoga ter aceitado o que ele acabava de propor, sendo que nem o próprio Ikki acreditava no que acabava de propor - Ninguém precisa saber que temos planos para algo mais, lá na frente. Somos colegas de elenco, podemos ser vistos bebendo juntos no coquetel da série em que atuamos. - a verdade é que não queria se distanciar. Não ainda. Não tinha falado direito; estava fazendo tudo errado. Quem sabe; talvez, ainda pudesse consertar - A não ser que o seu agente encha o saco e não permita. - por que foi falar do maldito agente? Não compreendia como era capaz de jogar as próprias palavras contra si mesmo.

– Talvez ele até goste de nos ver juntos. Pode ajudar a desfazer a impressão que deixamos na coletiva hoje. Se a imprensa vir, amenizará e muito os rumores de que não nos damos bem. - o loiro se levantou no mesmo instante. - Vamos lá?

Ikki seguiu com Hyoga para fora daquele reconfortante refúgio e, tão logo deixaram o painel que os encobria, o tal Mika apareceu prontamente, como se esperasse alguma ordem do loiro. O agente dele veio logo atrás, com uma expressão não muito amigável que o moreno sentiu na pele assim que ele se aproximou do loiro, mandando, para o intérprete do cavaleiro de Fênix, um rápido olhar de desprezo. - Eu e o Hyoga vamos ao bar beber alguma coisa. Vocês dois querem algo? De repente, a gente até lembra de trazer pra vocês. - Ikki respondeu no seu melhor modo de "ignorar olhares reprovadores". E sorriu com uma tremenda cara-de-pau, achando até graça da expressão confusa que se formou no rosto do mordomo do loiro.

– Hyoga, não acho que você deveria... - o agente começou a protestar, mas foi interrompido pelo loiro, que citou os benefícios de ser visto bebendo com Ikki. Claro que Takeshi não estava feliz com o fato, mas teve que admitir que poderia ser bom para a imagem de Hyoga ser visto na companhia do intérprete do cavaleiro de Fênix, desde que a ideia fosse vendida da forma correta. - Está bem, tem razão... - admitiu.

Ikki ficou visivelmente satisfeito com o modo como Hyoga conduziu a situação e quase demonstrou isso por meio de palavras. Entretanto, ao se dar conta de que Mika vinha logo atrás deles, dentro de uma formalidade que o moreno achava irritante, soltou: - Esse cara tem mesmo que ficar igual a um cachorro, te seguindo pra todo lado, Yukida? - perguntou quando finalmente já se aproximavam do bar. Estalou os dedos para chamar a atenção do barman e, com seus olhos imponentes, rápido ganhou sua atenção, em meio ao monte de pessoas que havia ali - Eu quero uma cerveja. - pediu com sua voz bastante audível - E você, loiro? - voltou a olhar para o russo, interrogativamente.

– Uma cerveja, também. - Hyoga olhou para Mika, parado ao seu lado. - Ele só está cumprindo sua função, que é a de estar ao meu lado o tempo todo e se certificar de que eu não estou precisando de nada. Não precisa ser tão duro com ele, Ikki. O Mika é... - não concluiu por não conseguir pensar numa palavra adequada para definir seu funcionário.

– ...é seu mordomo. - concluiu a fala de Hyoga por ele e então pegou as duas cervejas. Entregou uma para o loiro, com um sorriso de curiosidade - Pensei que você fosse pedir uma bebiba mais complicada e cheia dessas frescuras que o povo metido a famoso pede.

– Já tenho que conviver com muitas frescuras todos os dias. Você pode até não acreditar, mas eu sou um cara simples, Ikki. Opto pela simplicidade sempre que possível. - o loiro tomou um gole de sua cerveja e olhou novamente para o assistente. - Você quer beber alguma coisa, Mika? - ele ofereceu e o mordomo pareceu espantado.

– Não, senhor. - Mika limitou-se a dizer.

– Opta pela simplicidade sempre que pode? - ficou segurando sua cerveja, como se, de repente, nem tivesse mais sede - Então pede para esse cara se mandar. Pode ser? - falou, mas não como alguém que faz um pedido de fato. Ikki parecia desafiar o loiro em suas próprias palavras, como se quisesse ver se ele realmente era capaz de agir como um cara simples, conforme dizia.

Hyoga não se fez de rogado e aceitou prontamente o desafio, muito provavelmente porque a presença de Mika também o incomodava bastante, já que não gostava de se sentir vigiado. - Mika, pode ir embora, você está dispensado por hoje. - o assistente quis retrucar, mas o loiro não permitiu. - Seus serviços não serão mais necessários esta noite, você deve ir e descansar, Mika. Obrigado. - completou o russo. Assim que seu funcionário saiu, Hyoga olhou para Ikki e sorriu, satisfeito por ter vencido o desafio.

Ikki sorriu de volta e ia dizer algo positivo sobre a atitude do loiro, mas, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, algumas pessoas se aproximaram dos dois, junto ao agente do russo.

– Aqui está ele, senhores - Takeshi sorria de forma a se mostrar o mais simpático possível para as pessoas que o acompanhavam - Hyoga, esses são os irmãos Cromwell. Eles querem muito falar com você. - o agente do russo soube pronunciar essas palavras de uma forma que as entrelinhas saltavam à compreensão de qualquer pessoa. - Eles estão começando a escolher atores para compor o elenco do seu próximo filme. - Takeshi era, de fato, um excelente agente, que nunca parecia descansar. Os irmãos Cromwell eram o que havia de mais badalado no cinema atualmente. Os dois irmãos haviam já escrito, dirigido, produzido e lançado três filmes, que se tornaram sucesso absoluto por agradar tanto à crítica quanto ao grande público. Sua mais nova produção era ainda um segredo, como tudo que esses irmãos produziam, mas os boatos sobre a busca para se formar o elenco de um novo filme rolavam soltos e todos os bons agentes estavam tentando contatar os irmãos, que haviam adquirido um poder muito grande em pouco tempo na indústria cinematográfica.

Hyoga sabia muito bem que, para sobreviver no mundo do showbiz, ser simpático com todos era a atitude mais importante que um um ator como ele deveria tomar. Embora seu olhar para Takeshi tenha deixado muito claro que detestou ser abordado num momento de descanso, não transmitiu esse desagrado aos irmãos Cromwell, para os quais dedicou um enorme sorriso e um educado aperto de mãos. - Como vão? - perguntou o loiro. - Vocês já conhecem Ikki Amamiya, claro. - já que tinha de ser solícito com os irmãos Cromwell, pelo menos não deixaria Ikki totalmente ignorado na conversa.

– Ah, sim. Claro. - um dos irmãos respondeu, ao apertar a mão do loiro. O outro lançou um rápido olhar para Ikki, enquanto ajeitava os óculos sobre o nariz - Você é o intérprete do cavaleiro de Fênix na série, correto? - o homem não chegou a esperar uma resposta e emendou - Vocês dois não acabaram de ter uma discussão na coletiva com a imprensa?

– Tivemos. - Ikki respondeu sem titubear - Mas não foi nada sério. Pessoas que trabalham juntas costumam se desentender. - apesar de tudo, reconhecia que aquele deveria ser um momento importante para Hyoga, pois até ele, que vivia mais isolado, já tinha ouvido falar desses irmãos. Aliás, tinha visto os filmes deles e reconhecia que eram muito bons. Entendeu que uma chance muito boa parecia estar surgindo para o russo. E, se não tivesse entendido tudo isso sozinho, o olhar de Takeshi sobre si faria com que entendesse logo. Não gostava que olhassem para si como se estivessem lhe dando ordens, mas, dessa vez, deixaria passar - Os filmes de vocês são muito bons. - foi só o que disse para os irmãos, em uma atitude polida e então se voltou para Hyoga - Yukida, eu vou dar uma volta por aí. Depois a gente se fala. - sem esperar para ouvir o que o intérprete do cavaleiro de Cisne teria para dizer, o moreno retirou-se.

Os irmãos ficaram momentaneamente calados, vendo Ikki se afastar, mas então um deles, o mais velho, pronunciou-se: - Senhor Yukida, falamos com seu agente porque temos uma proposta a lhe fazer.

Hyoga demorou alguns segundos para processar o que o homem lhe havia dito, pois ainda estava concentrado nos passos de Ikki. - Ah, sim. - olhou para os irmãos. - Sou todo ouvidos.

– Bem, acho que não é preciso dizer muito sobre nosso trabalho. - o mais novo continuou - Ele, por si só, diz tudo. Sabemos que já há muitos boatos sobre o nosso próximo filme e, embora haja muita coisa errada sendo alardeada por aí, de vez em quando, acabam acertando. Por exemplo, estamos mesmo buscando os atores que deverão compor o elenco do filme que estamos terminando de escrever.

O mais velho tomou a palavra a partir daí: - Temos nosso próprio estilo para escrever, senhor Yukida. E, em nossos rompantes criativos, às vezes, inventamos coisas que outras pessoas podem não compreender, mas que fazem total sentido para nós. No caso atual, não podemos terminar o roteiro sem antes darmos o devido rosto aos personagens de nosso filme. Por isso, a busca. E, por isso, o sigilo total que será mantido até que nos sintamos seguros o bastante para divulgarmos o enredo de nossa próxima obra. Enfim, com tudo isso, achamos que um bom lugar para fazer o convite a um dos protagonistas seria aqui. Afinal, nessa série, há muito de incomum no modo como a história é desenvolvida. Acreditamos que seja o local ideal para encontrarmos o rosto do nosso personagem principal.

O caçula, mais uma vez, deu prosseguimento ao que o outro dizia, numa estranha forma simbiótica em que esses dois irmãos pareciam interagir, em que um completava as palavras e os pensamentos do outro - Obviamente, nosso filme não é uma brincadeira de crianças. Não podemos simplesmente jogar um papel tão importante nas mãos de atores despreparados.

O mais velho, finalizando todo aquele discurso com um sorriso que antecipava o convite que ele faria, apenas disse: - Você não é um ator despreparado, senhor Yukida. Tem talento. E natural, como já pudemos observar. - dito isso, ambos os irmãos se calaram, à espera de uma resposta ao convite implicitamente feito.

– Eu realmente me sinto muito honrado por ter sido lembrado, senhores. - Hyoga não mentiu, mas também não aceitou prontamente. Era racional, experiente e disputado o suficiente para não embarcar em qualquer projeto sem antes saber exatamente do que se tratava. - Podem me adiantar a temática do filme? Gosto de analisar os roteiros, antes de me envolver. - disse ele.

– Até poderemos, senhor Yukida. - foi o mais velho quem respondeu - Mas não ainda. Especialmente, não aqui. - olhou ao redor, com certo desprezo, como se todas aquelas pessoas tornassem o ambiente indigno de uma conversa desse porte - Estou um pouco decepcionado. Acreditávamos que poderia aceitar mais facilmente, visto que, nessa série, há muito de improviso, pois o roteiro é baseado na personalidade de seus atores... Pensávamos que o fato de buscar um ator acostumado com as inseguranças de um trabalho assim não nos daria problemas. - o mais velho lançou um significativo olhar para o mais jovem - É melhor irmos, Alex.

– Talvez possamos adiantar um pouco, Adam. - retorquiu o caçula, recebendo um olhar interrogativo do outro - Você sabe que certas oportunidades não podem ser desperdiçadas. - as palavras desse irmão soavam cheias de significados ocultos.

– Está bem. - as palavras de Alex pareceram surtir o efeito desejado e Adam olhou para Hyoga com uma mistura de desdém e apreço, formando um curioso e paradoxal olhar - É um filme medieval. A princípio, pensamos em colocá-lo como um cavaleiro. Você seria o... mocinho da história, por assim dizer. - falou e sorriu misteriosamente.

– Mas não se deixe enganar, senhor Yukida. - Alex acrescentou, com um sorriso que se podia dizer mais amigável - Não ficamos conhecidos por escrevermos histórias comuns...

– Eu sei disso. Admiro muito o trabalho de vocês. - Hyoga não conteve um sorriso quando viu o olhar desesperado de Takeshi. - Olha, não sou de encarar projetos assim, sem saber exatamente o que querem de mim. Entretanto, vou deixar meu lado racional de lado por um momento para tomar uma atitude de fã. Eu aceito participar do filme, sim. Será um prazer. Vocês já discutiram o meu cachê com o Takeshi, certo?

– Nós não discutimos esse tipo de coisa desse jeito. - Adam falou e então olhou para Takeshi - Entraremos em contato. - disse friamente e deu as costas aos dois, sem se despedir adequadamente.

O mais novo sorriu discretamente e fez um breve gesto de despedida com os olhos para Hyoga e seu agente, saindo logo em seguida, atrás do irmão.

O agente do russo ia dizer algo e, pela forma nervosa como olhava para o loiro, não eram coisas boas. Entretanto, foi impedido pela súbita aparição de Seiya: - Hyoga! Me diz que aqueles caras não são quem eu estou pensando! - o rapaz de cabelos castanhos tinha vindo, quase que literalmente, voando e, de tão afobado, mal conseguia falar enquanto recobrava a respiração.

Atrás de Seiya, mas vindo não tão desesperadamente, estava Shiryu, que se aproximou com o cenho franzido - Eram os irmãos Cromwell, Hyoga? - indagou, olhando para os dois que se afastavam sem falar com mais ninguém dali.

– Sim, os próprios. - o loiro voltou a beber sua cerveja. - Infelizmente, não são muito simpáticos. - reclamou, olhando para seu agente.

– E quem se importa se eles são simpáticos, Hyoga? - Takeshi respondeu, demonstrando sua revolta - Eles querem você como o ator principal do seu próximo filme!

– Eles querem o quê? - Seiya arregalou os olhos e, em seu tom de voz, era mais que perceptível toda a sua frustração - Mas... você? Justo você? Por quê? Eles nem ao menos vieram falar comigo! Eu... Eu pedi tanto ao meu agente que tentasse conversar com eles... - o rapaz mostrava-se completamente frustrado e chateado com a situação.

– Chamaram você? - o chinês, por sua vez, também demonstrava surpresa em seus olhos - Nossa, Hyoga... isso é grande. Há muitas expectativas em torno do novo projeto deles... Você sabe o quanto isso pode alavancar a sua carreira? - o intérprete do cavaleiro de Dragão falava com a voz serena, mostrando-se surpreso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, orgulhoso do amigo.

As palavras de Shiryu atingiram o russo em cheio. Hyoga já enfrentava uma enorme crise existencial graças à carreira que tinha atualmente; será que ele realmente queria se tornar ainda mais famoso, ainda mais rico e pressionado? Ele não sabia ao certo, mas as oportunidades continuavam surgindo e, a menos que fosse realmente abandonar tudo, ele não poderia deixar de agarrá-las. - É uma grande oportunidade, eu sei. - respondeu ele. - Vocês viram o Ikki? - perguntou o loiro, que parecia ser o único a não dar grande importância à visita dos irmãos Cromwell.

– Ele estava conversando com o Shun, perto do palácio Valhalla. - foi Seiya quem respondeu, ainda cabisbaixo, aludindo ao cenário que abrigaria as cenas finais da fase de Asgard do seriado.

Shiryu, como se percebesse que o amigo se via muito chateado, tentou animá-lo - Ei, Seiya. Quer ir lá fora um pouco, para agitarmos a imprensa que está no tapete vermelho se atropelando para conseguir algumas palavras nossas? - vendo como os olhos castanhos pareceram voltar a ter um pouco de brilho com isso, o chinês fez um gesto com a cabeça para Hyoga e saiu, levando o ator do cavaleiro de Pégaso consigo.

– Aonde você vai agora? - inquiriu o agente, antes que Hyoga pudesse fazer qualquer coisa - Precisamos começar a discutir os termos do seu novo trabalho... e também precisamos começar a divulgar que você estará no novo filme dos irmão Cromwell! Aqui é o momento ideal para isso!

– Eu tenho algo a fazer agora, Takeshi. Não precisamos discutir minha carreira, você já a administra bem demais sem mim... Até mais. - dizendo isso, o loiro saiu à procura de Ikki e, minutos depois, encontrou-o realmente onde Seiya havia dito. Hyoga parou ao lado de Shun, lançou um braço sobre o ombro do mais novo e sorriu para o mais velho. - Olá! - disse.

– Oi, Hyoga! - Shun abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o loiro a seu lado - Estávamos justamente falando de você! - disse em um tom divertido.

– "Você" estava falando dele, Shun. Não eu. - Ikki tratou de rapidamente corrigir o outro.

– Eu perguntei para o Ikki se ele sabia me dizer onde você estava e ele me respondeu que te deixou tratando de negócios. Daí, começamos a falar sobre como a sua vida é incrivelmente agitada. Não sei como dá conta! - Shun prosseguiu, ignorando o comentário do moreno.

– "Você" ficou falando isso, Shun. Eu fiquei calado. - Ikki fez questão de ressaltar - E não sei por que tanta admiração; você é modelo, também tem uma vida agitada. - fechou o que tinha para dizer e tomou um largo gole da cerveja.

– Mas nem de longe tenho uma agenda atribulada como a dele! Quem me dera... - Shun soltou um suspiro, mas depois voltou a sorrir para o amigo - E então, Hyoga? Resolveu dar um pouco da sua atenção para seus pobres amigos mortais? - brincou o mais novo.

– Ah, você sabe como é... Essa vida de estrela cansa bastante! - o loiro devolveu a brincadeira, mas não pareceu ser totalmente compreendido por Ikki. - Você não precisava ter saído àquela hora, Amamiya.

Ikki olhava sério para o loiro, com uma expressão bastante fechada. Considerou por alguns segundos o que ele disse e finalmente respondeu algo: - Eu sei quando estou sobrando, Yukida. Aqueles irmãos queriam falar com você, não comigo. Não havia por que eu ficar lá. Até porque, ao contrário da maioria que te rodeia, não faço questão de ficar perto de você, só para conseguir migalhas da sua atenção. - virou a garrafa mais uma vez, até para evitar encarar o loiro depois disso.

– Sabe, se você parasse de se preocupar tanto em me maltratar, você poderia conseguir muitas coisas. Você já deixou bem claro para todo mundo o que pensa de mim, eu tenho total conhecimento do quanto sou decepcionante, mas você sequer parou para pensar na oportunidade que perdeu? Aqueles homens estão procurando elenco para o filme deles; você é um ótimo ator, Ikki. E é bem bonito também. Com um pouco mais de contatos com as pessoas certas, você poderia muito bem alavancar a sua carreira!

– E por acaso você acha que eu estou interessado em seguir essa droga de carreira? - o tom em resposta foi mais agressivo e o olhar, que antes fugia, buscou encontrar para praticamente fuzilar o russo com seus olhos de tempestade.

– De quem vocês estão falando? - Shun parecia perdido e, com a pergunta, buscava se situar e tentar colocar panos quentes na situação.

– Dos irmãos Cromwell. Vieram até aqui só para falar com o Yukida. - disparou Ikki, no seu tom mais rude.

– Sério, Hyoga? - o mais novo arregalou os olhos verdes na direção do amigo.

– É verdade, Shun. - o loiro assentiu, sem demonstrar que estava bastante envergonhado. - Mas não é porque eles vieram falar diretamente comigo, que não tivessem olhos para outros atores aqui, certo?

Ikki gargalhou alto nesse momento, chamando até a atenção das pessoas mais próximas - A quem você quer enganar, Yukida? É claro que eles só tinham olhos para você! Depois que conseguiram o que queriam, foram embora, sem falar com mais ninguém. Eu vi muito bem... - soltou o moreno, sem se dar conta de que, assim, acabava de dizer que, mesmo se afastando, não havia tirado os olhos do que se passava com o russo enquanto falava com os dois irmãos.

– Nossa, Hyoga... mas... o que eles queriam com você? - perguntou o jovem e Ikki, apesar do aparente desprezo, olhou para o loiro visivelmente curioso em saber qual seria essa resposta.

– Eles me propuseram um papel em seu novo filme. - Hyoga omitiu a informação de que seria o papel principal, já que não queria parecer presunçoso e se tornar alvo de novas alfinetadas de Ikki. - Eu aceitei. - anunciou o russo.

– Uau... Isso... é incrível... - a voz de Shun veio mais baixa, devido à comoção causada pela surpresa e espanto - Nossa... eu me pergunto como o Seiya vai ficar quando souber disso...

– Não muito bem, mas o Shiryu está dando uma força para ele. - Hyoga olhava para Ikki, esperando pelo comentário atravessado que o outro certamente daria.

– Então ele já está sabendo? - Shun demonstrou mais claramente sua preocupação - Você viu para onde eles foram, Hyoga? - o russo apontou para a entrada do galpão, onde ficava o tapete vermelho e toda a imprensa e, depois de se despedir apressadamente, Shun dirigiu-se para lá, deixando Ikki e Hyoga.

– Quer dizer que aceitou o papel? Principal ou secundário? - Ikki perguntou sem fazer rodeios.

O russo engoliu em seco, já que sua bebida havia acabado há algum tempo. - Principal. Ainda não sei como será o filme, mas tenho certeza de que será algo bem interessante, pelo mistério todo que estão fazendo.

– Sei. - Ikki respondeu, encarando continuamente os olhos claros de Hyoga - É engraçado; para quem reclamava agora há pouco do quanto essa vida é corrida e atribulada, aceitar um projeto grande como esse me parece uma atitude incoerente. Não acha? - a última pergunta veio recheada de sarcasmo.

– O que você faria, se tivesse toda uma equipe por trás da sua carreira; dependendo, de certa forma, do seu sucesso? O que você faria com tantos fãs e admiradores que conquistamos, Ikki? O que você faria se, antes de toda essa grandiosidade, você já tivesse passado fome várias vezes, por não ter o seu trabalho reconhecido como deveria? O que você faria em meu lugar, Ikki? Abriria mão de tudo o que conquistou? Abriria mão do seu talento?

Ikki odiava quando uma resposta não lhe surgia pronta, na ponta da língua. Mas, invariavelmente, Hyoga costumava conseguir esse feito. Sem ter o que dizer, o moreno apenas bufou e, como se subitamente ficar na presença do outro lhe fosse insuportável, deu as costas a ele, sem dar qualquer satisfação e caminhou a passos rápidos para o mais interessante cenário daquele coquetel, que era a floresta em que muitas cenas se dariam. Árvores de verdade haviam sido trazidas para o local e, em um espaço razoavelmente abrangente, uma parte da floresta tinha sido quase que perfeitamente reproduzida. Como quem foge de algo, Ikki se embrenhou nessa mata artificial, deixando Hyoga falando sozinho, como fizera da outra vez e ignorando o fato de o russo ter dito, com todas as letras, que não aceitava bem esse tipo de atitude.

– Ah, não! Você não vai fazer isso comigo de novo, Ikki! - o loiro seguiu atrás do moreno, embrenhando-se na floresta e seguindo o Amamiya de perto. - Ei! Não te ensinaram que é feio deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas? Ikki! - chamou. - Ikki!

Continuou caminhando e fingindo que não ouvia o loiro, mas percebeu que aquele russo era mais insistente do que imaginava. Por isso, virou-se bruscamente para Hyoga, com a expressão zangada: - Que saco, pato! E nunca te ensinaram que, às vezes, as pessoas querem ficar em paz? - falou alto e as pessoas que passavam por lá, caminhando encantadas com isso que parecia um labirinto de árvores, pararam para ouvir os dois - Ah, que merda! - bufou de novo e, outra vez, deu as costas para Hyoga, adentrando um pouco mais naquele cenário e tentando encontrar um refúgio naquelas árvores.

Hyoga ignorou as pessoas que os observavam e continuou seguindo o moreno. - Ikki, eu não entendo você. Há pouco tempo estava me chamando pra sair. - o loiro sussurrou. - Agora, simplesmente me vira as costas e vai embora! Você é bipolar ou algo assim?

Ikki continuava seguindo caminho, mas ao ouvir Hyoga chamá-lo de bipolar, estancou o passo e olhou para trás. Seus olhos pareciam destilar uma fúria mal contida, e, ao mesmo tempo, alguma coisa que não era possível saber se aumentava ou amenizava ainda mais toda essa raiva, que parecia queimar no moreno. De todo modo, era um olhar poderoso e Ikki, ficando enfim de frente para Hyoga, fixou nele esse olhar por mais alguns segundos que, quiçá, pareceram muito mais que isso a ambos. Lançou então, brevemente, um olhar que patrulhava o local onde estavam e, assegurando-se de que, naquele momento, não havia ninguém por perto, empurrou Hyoga contra uma árvore e imprensou nele um beijo que envolvia o loiro não apenas com sua boca, mas com todo seu corpo. As mãos, demandantes, aproveitaram-se do susto causado para percorrer, rápida mas eficientemente, toda a superfície possível de ser apalpada no russo naqueles instantes e, com os lábios, parecia querer sugar toda a essência de Hyoga naquele beijo tão sedento quanto avassalador. A língua, ousada, não pediu permissão; penetrou a boca do outro imponente e, luxuriosamente, se fez valer, enredando-se na língua do loiro, enquanto, com tudo isso, seu corpo forte pressionava sobre o do colega seu baixo ventre, como se desejasse assim demonstrar a potência da sua virilidade.

O beijo podia ter durado segundos, minutos ou horas; não importava. O efeito seria o mesmo. Entretanto, tudo não durou mais que poucos instantes e, tão brusco como se iniciou, esse beijo se partiu. Afastando-se de uma vez, Ikki deu dois passos para trás, ganhando alguma distância entre eles e então disse, com a voz baixa e rouca: - Eu não sou bipolar. O que eu quero de você não mudou.

Ainda inebriado com o surpreendente beijo, Hyoga não disse nada e permanecia com os olhos fechados, talvez esperando que Ikki se aproximasse novamente e o beijasse mais uma vez. Mas, como isso não aconteceu, ele se forçou a abrir os olhos e, com algum custo para firmar a voz, disse: - Eu não deveria dar o que você quer. Quem em plena consciência vai para a cama de alguém que o trata tão mal?

– Você está muito mal acostumado, Yukida. - Ikki já tinha pleno controle sobre sua voz - Parece que todo mundo que se aproxima de você quer sempre te agradar, não é? Só que eu não sou assim. Aliás, você deveria me agradecer. A maioria das pessoas que estão próximas de você mentem e dizem apenas o que você quer ouvir. De mim, você sempre vai poder esperar a verdade. - nesse momento, provavelmente pelo que dizia, sua voz se quebrou um pouco, por saber que isso não era inteiramente correto - Você sempre vai saber que eu não gosto do modo como age, e da forma como tenta mostrar ser. E vai também saber exatamente o que eu quero. Por exemplo: que eu quero você na minha cama. - sorriu com malícia e fez uma expressão sedutora - E, como sou sincero, pode acreditar nas minhas palavras: Você vai adorar estar na minha cama.

Verdade seja dita, Hyoga jamais esteve diante de alguém tão tentador. O loiro estava lutando consigo mesmo para não ser seduzido tão facilmente, mas era uma batalha perdida. Ele suspirou, resignado como estava e deu dois passos para a frente, ficando novamente bem próximo ao moreno. Ainda incomodado com as atitudes que Ikki tinha com ele, o russo acalmou a si mesmo pensando que o que ocorreria entre eles era apenas sexo e eles não precisavam se amar loucamente para fazer isso. - Eu quero. - assentiu. - Eu quero estar na sua cama.

– Claro que você quer. - Ikki sorriu de forma triunfante, e não fez a menor questão de esconder isso - Eu te deixo escolher quando. Mas só isso... - falou aproximando de forma provocante seu rosto do loiro, que parecia bastante entregue.

– Agora? - a vergonha de estar soando desesperado fez de sua voz nada mais do que um sussurro quase inaudível.

O moreno fez uma expressão incrédula a princípio, pois não esperava que o tão controlado intérprete do cavaleiro de Cisne pudesse perder o controle assim. Mas gostou do que ouviu e, por isso, abriu um sorriso safado: - Por mim, tudo bem. Só não acho que esse seja um lugar muito adequado. - afastou-se um pouco ao ouvir alguns passos e logo ver mais convidados transitando por lá - Eu não me importo de deixar essa festa agora, Yukida. Mas e você?

Hyoga não se importaria nem um pouco em deixar aquela festa, mas não poderia ignorar a dificuldade que teria em sair dali. Além de driblar os executivos do estúdio, os jornalistas e os fãs que aguardavam do lado de fora, ele teria que encontrar uma forma de dobrar seu próprio agente, que se ao menos sonhasse com o que o loiro pretendia fazer, teria um ataque cardíaco. - Não será muito fácil sair daqui, mas farei um esforço.

Ikki riu de leve - Eu devo admitir que estou impressionado, Yukida. - falou sem ironia ou sarcasmo, o que era raro quando conversava com Hyoga - Eu vou primeiro; até porque consigo me livrar disso tudo sem grandes dificuldades. Estou morando num apartamento que aluguei para ficar enquanto as gravações acontecerem. Vou passar no seu camarim e deixarei o endereço sobre a mesa, está bem? - a forma como falava com o loiro agora era amigável, quase suave. Talvez por que ele percebesse o repentino nervosismo no sempre tão frio ator? Fosse o que fosse, o fato é que até mesmo o sorriso que foi dirigido ao loiro agora era singelo, assim como as últimas palavras que disse: - Te espero lá.

Foram gastos quase quarenta minutos, entre despedidas, entrevistas e desculpas esfarrapadas, até que Hyoga pudesse chegar ao apartamento de Ikki. Agora que estava parado à porta do moreno, o russo questionava suas próprias motivações, mas não encontrava resposta alguma além de sua carência, a enorme quantidade de meses sem sexo e o fato de que Ikki era um homem tentador demais para se resistir. Ainda não muito convicto, o loiro tocou a campainha.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
